


Broken Arrows

by Overdrabble



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overdrabble/pseuds/Overdrabble
Summary: You are considered Overwatch's self-appointed "Welcoming community", what happens when you meet the brother of Genji Shimada who doesn't want your welcome?





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo didn't know what to think when he first met his brother's new organization, Overwatch was not bad in anyway, it was more out of his comfort zone. Hanzo was the embodiment of the "I work alone" cliche. In reality the archer had grown accustom to travel and felt he'd go insane if he were tied down. Hence why he declined their invitation of membership and instead agreed to help in times of desperate measures. The archer vowed never to join another organization, not after he betrayed the Shimada Clan.

Genji understood his brother's reasoning and walked with him through the long halls of the base. The two muttered amongst each other in Japanese until Winston joined them.

“Sorry to interrupt” he said “but have you seen agent- oof.” someone collided into the gorilla.

“I have not,” Genji chuckled. “But I think you have.”

“S-Sorry Mr. Winston sir.” You said rubbing your forehead.

Hanzo watched you like a hawk, meek apologies never sat well with him. He didn't believe in apology but in action - in redemption for one's mistakes. You must of noticed him because you're eyes widened and a smile blossomed on your lips.

“Oh wow do we have a new recruit?” You looked to Genji and pouted. “Genji you're trying to steal my job now?!”

The cyborg laughed and left his brother’s side to ruffle your hair. “I wouldn't dream of it.” He gestured to the archer. “This is my brother Hanzo.”

You smiled at Hanzo and held out your hand, “It's nice to meet you Hanzo, I hope you'll enjoy your stay with us!”

The archer stared at your hand as if he didn't know what it was, why were you extending it to him? Genji then explained that his brother wasn't as accustomed to American gestures. So he showed you the traditional Japanese greeting. Hanzo returned the gesture and stood with his arms crossed afterwards. “I am not part of your organization.” He turned to take his leave. Neither Genji, nor you, nor Winston stopped him.

“Oh!” You looked up at the Gorilla. “Was there something you needed sir?”

Winston fixed his glasses, “Ah right - Captain Amari requests to see you in the training facility.”

“Yes sir right away!” You gave a quick salute and raced to your objective.

Genji chuckled as he watched you run, “She is almost as fast as Tracer.”

Winston allowed himself a small chuckle before he grimaced, “Your brother, are you sure he would be right here? He seems better in his own company.”

“My brother is still blaming himself, he needs time to heal.” The cyborg bowed. “I will speak with him.”

-

Hanzo sat on the peak of a cliff on the outskirts of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, he stared out at the sea with his chin pressed to his intertwined fingers. He felt the dragons’ stir within him and so the archer took hold of his stormbow and plucked an arrow from his quiver. He needed guidance, and his dragons would give him that.

“Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!” With the incantation uttered electric blue sparks lit his arm, he let his arrow fly. From the arrow sprouted two massive crystal blue serpent dragons that circled each other in an eternal dance. They danced across the sky as Hanzo knelt before them.

“Great Dragons,” He uttered. “Is it wise for me to dwell here? To be part of something again?”

The left dragon began, “One can only know where their heart may lie…”

“...Once they find their heart before it dies.” The right dragon finished.

He considered the words of his guardians and attempted to unravel their riddle. Find his heart before it dies...what could that mean? Hanzo looked up to see his dragons begin to disintegrate into what some might of thought as snow. 

“I know you are there, Genji.” He uttered.

“The dragons always speak in riddles brother,” Genji sighed and took a seat beside him. “When will you seek guidance from someone who does not?”

The archer’s face crinkled in a snarl, “Like the machine that convinced you that life as a monstrosity is-”

“My Master is very wise,” Genji interjected. “I have forgiven you for your past mistakes, it is time you forgive yourself, brother. Come with me to Nepal, meet with Sensei even if for a moment.”

He grumbled and crossed his arms melling over his dragons’ riddle. With an agitated sigh he agreed to go to Nepal and meet with the one known as Zenyatta. 

The brothers dwelled on the cliffside and spoke further on Zenyatta’s teachings and on Overwatch. Genji even rambled about a doctor Zieger of whom he fancied, Hanzo teased him about the girls and women his brother used to chase after.

“She is different,” He explained with a laugh. “I've flirted with her more than once but it always goes over her head, it is quite cute.”

Cute…

Hanzo remembered the excited expression you'd worn in assuming he was a new member, how your smile seemed to light up a room and even make the organ in his chest skip a beat. You were cute even if the old Overwatch uniform you wore was tacky and borderline horrid. Hanzo growled to himself and shook his head, he didn't have time for love, and he didn't need it. Not after...the memories boiled beneath the surface but Hanzo swallowed them for the sake of his brother not catching on. Genji stood rather quickly.

“My apologies Brother but I must go,” His hand fell from the side of his head. “There is a situation in the base and my presence is requested.”

“Go then.” His brother grumbled with a shooing motion. “I shall return tomorrow and see this master of yours.”

With a nod both brothers parted ways

 


	2. Chapter 2

As the Shimada brothers descended upon Nepal the Omnic monk greeted them and welcomed them into the temple. Almost in an instant, the monk could sense great distress within the older Shimada. Zenyatta, however, knew better than to pry, instead he would allow Hanzo to speak his mind when ready. The trio sat in the heart of the temple and enjoyed warm tea provided by Genji.

The dark eyes of the archer bored into his tea, was there something in it? There had to be he couldn't risk it. Horrid memories seared into his mind at the recollection of the last tea he drank. Hanzo’ eyes locked onto Genji’s scarred face like a heat seeking missiles. He had seen his brother unmasked before but each time he was hit with the same guilt as the first. A knot formed in his belly and his heart lodged itself in his throat. He could never forgive himself for what he did.

Without a word the Archer stood and made way to the exit nearest to him, the frigid winter air of Nepal calmed him. Silence hung around him like a ball and chain until he could no longer bear the weight until he could no longer be confined by his own mind. A gloved hand connected with one of the brick pillars, a gruesome crack echoed.

“It would seem that you follow in your brother’s footsteps,” Zenyatta’s voice appeared from nothingness.”Only you are wiser than Genji, he broke and repaired three pillars when he first became my pupil.”

“I do not wish to follow your teachings.” Hanzo’s eye sharpened to a glare and blood dripped from his hand.

“Might I inquire upon something?” The omnic tilted his head. “You seek redemption, yet you do not believe you are worthy of it? Why?”

Shock pumped his veins and drained color from his face, sorrow fogged his gaze and he hung his head. Ebon bangs hanging ever so slightly over his eyes. Was he truly so easy to read? Had all the years of swallowing his emotions backfired on him? “I sense within you the same rage that once consumed your brother.” Hanzo snarled and for a split second he resembled an angered dragon, his fist clenched tighter causing blood to taint the snow. He just wanted the memories to stop. The archer’s hand fell from the pillar. “I am beyond redemption.”

-

“Looks like I win again!” McCree chuckled as he leaned back dangerously far in his chair, an arm tucked behind his head as he puffed his cigar.

“You cheated!” Hana squealed.

“Ain’ no cheatin’ in Texas Holdem sweetheart.” He proclaimed and raked in his new chips.

Lucio shook his head, “Shoulda known better than to play a texan game with a texan.”

You laughed as the two engaged in a playful banter of Hana and Lucio ganging up on McCree as he told them again for the millionth time that he wasn't from Texas.

“Guys, guys settle down!” You laughed. “It's not like we’re playing for actual money uhm...what are we playing for again?”

“Favors.” He said simply.

“More like bail you out when you get in trouble.” Hana snorted.

You caught a flash of green out of the corner of your eye and shot up, Genji and his brother had gone to Nepal for a few days and you'd thought they'd returned. Instead, you'd caught sight of Reinhardt who was dressed in a fitted green shirt and black slacks, due to his change in attire you assumed his armor was being repaired. There were very few times the giant was ever seen out of it.

Reinhardt looked down at you and smiled, his voice boomed as he looked at everyone. “Good evening friends! What are we playing?!”

“We were playing Texas Holdem,” You gestured back to the group. “You can have my spot if you’d like, I think I'm going to go to the training room.”

Lucio and Hana whined and pleaded for you not to go, but you didn't want to play anymore. You wanted a bit of time to yourself, time to think straight and sort your thoughts. Reinhardt agreed to take your place only on the condition that they play a round of Old Maid.

You wandered through the maze of halls and wondered how Genji’s trip was going. You'd thought about sending him a transmission but you didn't want to intrude. It amazed you how the brothers were so much alike and yet they were so different.

Genji was a bit of a flirt but was very carefree, he liked to meditate and talk about his visits to Nepal. He was also a _major_ show off. Hanzo, on the other hand, seemed more like a shadow, silent and stealthy. You couldn't see him trying to show off even if his life depended on it.

When you got into the training room you searched the racks for your pride and joy, a pair of leather gloves with steel claw attachments. Despite the era you lived in, you loathed technology. Omnics especially for what they did to your home. Unlike many, you still showed Omnics kindness because you knew not all Omnics were evil. Genji and Zenyatta were prime examples, even if Genji was a cyborg and not an Omnic. Not all machines were evil.

You slipped your gloves on and tightened them, “Athena...four moving targets, add three more after forty-five seconds, and five more after a minute. Please.”

“Are you certain?.” Athena hummed.

You nodded and took a deep breath, eyes closed. “Yes.”

Athena’s silence drew you to the conclusion that the AI would be monitoring your vitals, “Right away.”

Four targets sprung from four corners of the room and dive bombed you, coming at you from all angles. Your brows knitted together and you charged. You sank the claws of your gloves into the target’s head and channeled all your strength into your arm to sling it back. Adrenaline pumped through your veins and made you pant, your eyes went wide, and you knew you shouldn’t but you relied on the adrenaline to get you through the fight. As predicted it backfired and made your attacks inaccurate but you kept fighting. You had to keep fighting.

You had to fight the screams

You had to fight the blood

After four minutes and twelve bots you stood toppled over with your hands on your knees, your arms and legs shook with so much violence you weren’t sure you’d be able to take more than a step or else you’d collapse into a puddle of sweat and soreness. “You shouldn’t push yourself so hard, you’re just as bad as Winston,” Athena commented. The AI managed to get a smile out of you and managed to talk you into a short break. Short being the five seconds it took you to fix your tattered ponytail. You were about to go for another round when the sound of voices alerted your ears, one with a slight cybernetic tone.

“Genji!” You beamed and almost tackled the cyborg to the ground with your hug. “Welcome back! How was your trip?”

The poor ninja didn’t even get his other foot through the door before you assaulted him, though he laughed and hooked one of his arms around the small of your back in a light hug. “It went well, mostly.”

You frowned and broke the hug, “Did something happened? Is Zenyatta okay?”

“He is his usual self...it is my brother.” He sighed.

Genji explained that Hanzo and Zenyatta had spoken, that the Omnic monk had attempted to offer guidance to the archer but was only met by a wall. Hanzo had snapped at the monk and left the temple for almost two days. Genji then explained with overdramatized humor at how he had to hunt his brother down and drag him onto the ship they’d taken.

“Now he is on the cliff side sulking again,” Genji shook his head. “I do not know what to do with him...he is worse than an elderly man.”

“I could try and talk to him, make him feel more welcome here, ya know?”

The cyborg remained silent and lowered his head and looked at his hands, he pressed his thumbs together. “I would say...to leave him be but…” He pulled his thumbs apart. “Hanzo has been alone for too long, he has always been a loner but not like this. He needs to realize that it is time to heal and not time to reopen wounds.”


	3. Chapter 3

After a short shower you walked out onto the balcony and saw the archer on the cliff, you used your claw-gloves to help scale the cliffside, once over the ledge you saw the archer knelt near the point of the cliff. A quiet gulp lodged itself in your throat as you walked on cat’s feet, the last thing you wanted was to spook him but felt that silence was the best approach. You stopped mid-step and drank in the scene before you: the crisp yellow-orange light of the sunset, the golden ribbon that pulled his dark hair back and danced in the wind. You slipped off one of your gloves and pulled a notepad and pencil from your pocket, you sat down and let the pencil put your sights on paper. When you were a child you wanted to be an artist, but artist don’t make it in today's world so when mommy and daddy asked what their baby wanted to be, you told them you wanted to be a warrior. Every now and again you would see something that sparked the child’s dream inside you, compelled you would drop whatever you were doing to draw it. 

The pencil scratches must have hooked the archer’s attention because he shot you a glare.

“Don’t move,” You ordered without meaning to. “Look back ahead, I’m almost finished.”

To your surprise he obeyed and stayed still until you told him he could move. You slipped the notepad back into your pocket and took a few steps forward, then more steps until you stood next to him. You sat down beside him and stared out at the sunset and breathed in the crisp ocean breeze. Silence set in between the two of you and oddly it wasn’t awkward, it was more like you both were waiting for the other to speak.

You let out a sigh, “When I first came here I hated the ocean, it made me miss the forest. I missed having trees to climb and squirrels to chase. One day I climbed up here and just stared out at the ocean because for some reason it calmed be more than the trees did. I like to come up here when I have a lot on my mind, helps me think.”

Hanzo quirked a brow as curiosity befell his features, “Did you not have a home?”

Home...did you have one? No, the question was did you ever have one to begin with? You didn’t remember much about your childhood, all you could remember was blood and bodies. You frowned and leaned forward, your arms draped over your knees as you gazed at your feet that dangled over the ledge. “I uhm...I don’t remember.” You turned your head and smiled wide. “Overwatch has been my home for a long time now.”

“Surely you must have had a home before them.” He grumbled. The way he looked at you...every emotion that twinged through your eyes seemed to be reflected in his. He looked at you not as someone below him but as someone who seemed to have gone through a similar experience. 

You broke eye contact and turned back towards the ocean, your head shook and you closed your eyes tight. “I don’t remember.”

Hanzo studied your body language, how your shoulders fought to stay still, how your eyelids hid your eyes from the world to keep your tears at bay, and how your knuckles turned white from gripping your knees so hard. The archer looked back to the sea as well and reminisced about his home, if he could even call it that. 

“What was your home like? I’ve only heard Genji mention Hanamura, he’s never described it.” You smiled. “I imagine it’s a beautiful place.”

The archer’s wore a passive mask yet his voice wavered for a moment, he cleared his throat when it did. “A village high up the hill…there are cherry blossoms in the spring…and lots of snow in the winter. Autumn and Spring are the most beautiful times...I miss it dearly.”

Sorrow wasn’t an emotion you liked to feel nor an emotion you knew how to deal with, so you decided to change the subject. “Oh here!” You pulled out your notepad and flipped to the sketch you’d done of him. “You can keep it if you want.” Dark brown eyes left the rippling waters and focused on the image offered to him, you swore you’d seen a hint of a smile.

“You are very talented.” He lifted the corner of the page but didn’t flip it. “May I?”

You nodded, “Oh of course! They uhm...they aren’t very good though.”

Your notepad proved that Overwatch was indeed your family, almost every page consisted of either one or more members. It was clear that you’d gotten consent to some of the sketches and others pure spur of the moment, as he flipped through you stopped him to give a mini-lesson on whoever the sketch was of. The pages that didn’t display Overwatch members were either blank or of scenery. Some of flowers, landscapes, and even wildlife.

“This isn’t even all of my drawings,” You laughed. “I have I think...three or four more books back in my room.”

He smirked, “Is that an invitation to your room then?”

Before you could even process the fact that he’d  _ flirted  _ you sputtered some gibberish mid-sentence, fifty shades of red assaulted your cheeks. It was apparent that the sentence hadn’t come out quite as the archer had intended.

He cleared his throat, “Ahem...what I mean was that I would like to see the rest of your work.”

“O-Oh...uhm- yeah totally!” She beamed. “You can uh- come by whenever.”

It was then that awkward silence settled between the two of you, the silence stilled until a question burned in the back of your mind but you didn’t have to courage to ask it. 

“We should head back in,” You checked your watch and stood. “It’s going to be dark soon, Reinhardt might have something cooked up in the mess hall if you want to stay and eat.”

Hanzo pondered a moment on whether or not to stay or go, he didn’t much like staying in one place for too long. However he had meant what he said and his brother was here, was there really any reason not to stay? He stared at the hand you offered him, bewildered as if some wild creature had jumped out at him.

“Well, coming or not? You’ll freeze out here with half a shirt on.” You teased.

His eyes didn’t leave your hand.

_ No one will ever want you. _

Blood. Pain. Then screams.

His features hardened and the archer stood on his own, he dusted himself off and blocked off the words that were seared into his mind and the memory that demanded to be uncaged. He agreed to stay and eat on the condition that he would find his brother first, when you offered to go with him he refused and said he had to speak with him alone.

Hanzo met with Genji in the training room where he looked even more trouble than ever he oh so wanted to give into his desires and flee the wretched base but knew that if he did run his demons would just find him again. Genji picked up on his brother’s troubles and the two conversed for a small time. They talked about your conversation on the cliff.

“Matte Matte Matte- you did  _ what _ ?!” Genji gasped.

Hanzo sighed and hung his head, he knew what was coming. “I said ‘is that an invitation to your room then’?”

The younger Shimada squealed like a giddy school girl, “In all these long years- my brother! Has finally flirted with a girl! Praise the dragons!”

“It is not that big of a -”

“Oi, you’d better be careful with her. If you wrong her brother I am certain you will have every agent of Overwatch on your tail.” Genji barked.

Rather than fight with his brother the archer shook his head and let the cyborg have his fun. He had no intent with you, you were just another face in another place. You wouldn’t want him, not with how broken and bitter he was. His presence would draw unwanted attention to you.


	4. Chapter 4

You struggled for air and tugged to get your arms free, they were coming you could hear them. They would find you and they would kill you like they’d killed everyone else. Debris from the beaten building kept you pinned to the ground, a cry rose in your throat but you kept quiet. One sound would draw them right to you. There was blood on your hands and your head began to spin, you had to get out of here. You had to survive…

“Ah!” You jolted awake and clutched your chest to keep your heart in its cage. Sweat dripped from your forehead and air slithered into your throat you felt your heart stop when sunlight hit you dead in the eye. You were late. You tossed the blankets away and raced to your closet and tugged on your uniform. You fumbled to put your hair up while you speed-walked down the halls.

“Captain Amari!” You called as the old woman came into your sights. “Has the meeting started?”

Ana looked over her shoulder and gave you a smile, “Well now someone woke up late. You have ten minutes till the meeting, Reinhardt made breakfast in the mess-hall if you want to grab a quick bite.”

Once you regained your regular intake of breath you gave the captain a proper greeting and a proper dismissal, though Ana scolded you constantly for it. She insisted that you call her by her name and not by a title she no longer bore. Ana was like a second mother to you, when you came to Overwatch you were entrusted in her care. At first you both knocked heads because of how much you disliked guns, even today you refused to even hold one. Ana was a good woman, strong and independent yet patient and warm. Even in her sixties she still glowed with motherly affection, though it was borderline grandmother because she knitted you a scarf every year for christmas. 

You grabbed a quick breakfast in the mess-hall and made your way to the meeting room. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Winston adjusted his glasses. “Before we get this started I have a few announcements I’d like to make. We’ll be starting up training regiments and simulators within the next few weeks. Before any of you say it I already know - Overwatch is banned from active duty…” He sighed and took off his glasses. “The problem is Talon and other groups aren't banned and someone needs to be around to monitor them. We don't accept any jobs, any work we do is strictly under the table understand?”

“Understood.” Everyone said in unison. 

“Now the second order of business, there has been some suspicious activity in Germany - Eichenwalde to be more specific. We don't know if it's Talon or someone else but apparently the Bastion units have been tampered with.”

Your blood ran cold at the mention of the black forest.

Athena picked up where Winston left off, “I have run a scan through various news networks and discovered that nearly 90% of German news reports have claimed to have spotted an unidentified object flying to and from the ruins.”

“So you want a team to go in and check this out?” You interjected. 

Winston nodded, “A small team, no more than two or three. I'll have a listing set up for anyone willing to go.”

The meeting went on for another hour and consisted of nothing more than a list of dos and don'ts, about things Overwatch couldn't do and could legally get away with.

“Ah before you go!” Winston called after you. “There's something I'd like to discuss in private.”

You stood at attention and quirked a brow, “Did I do something wrong, sir?”

“Not at all!” the scientist bellowed. “You’ve been with Overwatch for a long time now and you've been an outstanding member. I think it's time you lead a team. I know Germany is uhm...is tough for you, believe me I would send Reinhardt if i could but this is strictly a stealth mission. So far I only plan on sending you and the Shimada I can s-”

“You want to send Genji on a stealth mission?” You blurted. “With all due respect sir he-”

“Isn't the one I was talking about. I was referring to the other Shimada, Hanzo.”

“He's an official agent now? When did he join?”

The gorilla rubbed his neck, “He hasn't officially joined but he is one of our associates. If you'd like I could send Captain Amari in his place.”

You shook your head, “No it's alright.”

“Who else would you like on your team? I don't think you'll need any healers I don't see this being a dangerous situation, but I can always send Dr. Zieger with you or even Lucio. He's been itching to get out there.”

You thought about it, you had medical practice but it had been a while since you'd used it. Lucio was great and all but not fit for a stealth mission, truly the only one you saw fit for the mission was Captain Amari. 

“If Captain Amari is able I'd like most for her to join us, she could give us a vantage point with her scope.” You decided.

Winston nodded and seemed confident in your choice and in your ability to lead, “Excellent, you'll be shipped out in a few days. The mission itself could last a few weeks, we don't know exactly where this thing is landing in Eichenwalde.”

“I understand, I'll let Hanzo know since he doesn't have a communicator yet.” You saluted the gorilla and were permitted to leave.

“Are you certain it is wise to send her there?” Athena asked after you'd left.

Winston snorted and took a seat at his desk, he glanced at your file. “She’ll have to go back there again some day Athena. She has to know.”

“I agree, but I have been monitoring her recent training hours. Winston she Is pushing herself too hard, on her last vital check her heart rate was 184 and she denied healing.” She explained.

“Leave her be Athena, everything will be fine. HE is dead, he won't come around looking for her.”

-

A pattern had begun to form between you and the archer. Every sun-rise you would find him up on the cliff with his eyes on the ocean. It made you wonder if he'd ever seen the ocean before.

“This Eichenwalde, where is it again?” He asked.

“Germany,” You replied, a hint of darkness in your voice. Your hands were shaking. “It's in Germany.”

Hanzo noticed your shaking, “Something troubles you about Germany?”

You curled up, unable to even form words. Your shaking had gotten worse and you tried so hard to hold your tears at bay. No - you couldn't cry, he would think you were weak. You took a deep breath.

“Just…” You sighed. “It's a long story.”

A long silence set in.

“I will listen.” Hanzo’s eyes were on you, his voice low and gentle. A twinge of sorrow that always seemed to lace his words. He could see that whatever bothered you had left you with some trauma. “You can tell me.”

The images that haunted you came back in fragments some with audio and some without, the shouts, the gunshots, it was all too much for you to handle. You tried to speak but no words came out and the tears you'd been so determined to hold in slipped from the corner of your eye. It was too much...you began to break. Without thinking you threw your arms around the archer and buried your head in his chest, he tensed harder than a rock and you expected him to push you away. 

Hanzo was never one for physical affection so he didn't quite know how to deal with the sobbing girl that had thrown herself on him. What was he supposed to do? When he heard the tears, when he felt them dampen his clothes, he knew he had to do something. For some reason it hurt him to see you hurt. His movements were stiff but his arms came around you slow and he pulled you closer and let you cry.

You ended up crying so much that you'd fallen asleep in the archer’s arms, he laid you down and pillowed your head on his lap. A part of him wanted to call his brother and have him take you inside while another part of him wanted to keep you here. He let out a sigh and carefully made his way down the cliff with you in his arms.

He'd gotten quite the look when he walked into the base asking around where your room was, McCree took a moment to laugh at the scene before he offered to take you from the archer.

“Hand ‘er over partner an’ I'll get her tucked in.” He said.

Hanzo handed you over with a bit of reluctance.

Jesse adjusted you for a moment and moseyed down the hall, “C’mon darlin’ let's get ya ta bed.”

The archer watched the cowboy carry you away, he pondered something for a moment and walked towards Winston’s office.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day, the day you journeyed back to a place you thought you’d abandoned forever. Seems forever and always didn’t apply to you or the black forest. You lingered in the hangar bay waiting for the long flight ahead, it wouldn’t be so bad, you reminded yourself that Ana and Hanzo were with you. When Hanzo arrived he radiated disdain and glared daggers at the sleek black jet that would serve as your transportation.

You couldn’t help but giggle, “Not a flier either huh?”

“I prefer the ground.” He admitted.

“Well if you need a barf bag we have a hefty supply thanks to Jesse.” You took your seat and got hooked in. 

Ana took the seat next to you while the archer sat on the other side of the jet, his arms crossed and back straight. Athena auto-piloted the jet and told you your destination time: sixteen hours. Sixteen hours stuck on a plane with Ana and Hanzo, which in reality wasn't that bad. It gave you plenty of time to think and strategize what you might be going up against.

“You may now move about the jet.” Athena announced after an hour of flight. Ana left her seat and went to find food for the three of you, you sat still in your seat with headphones in. Hanzo appeared to be asleep based on the angle of his neck, careful and quiet you unbuckled your seat and sat on the floor in front of him. You flipped to an empty page in your notepad and began to sketch, taking extra time to shade. He looked so cornered even in his sleep, the way his brow crease, and the way he twitched and struggled to breath were all tell tale signs of a nightmare. You were careful in your actions, slipping the notepad back into your pocket you stood and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Hanzo...Hanzo wake up.” You cooed. “Wake up Hanzo, you're safe there's no danger.”

Except there was.

A feral snarl tore at your eardrums and a strong hand forced your onto your back, a hand locked around your throat. Hanzo loomed over you drenched in sweat with a look to kill in his eyes. A twinge of fear darkened his features and he instantly looked to his hands.

“T-There is no blood.” He panted and with a gulp he covered his hands. “There is no blood.”

“Uhm...could you let me up, Hanzo?” You blushed, still pinned beneath him.

A similar blush danced across his cheeks and with a curt nod he stood and offered you his hand, you took it and looked him in the eye. Confusion and sorrow lurked within his gaze, you wanted to ask him what he’d dreamt about but knew better than to intrude on something so personal. You trusted that he would tell you if he wanted you to know.

“Are you alright?” You muttered.

He nodded, “Yes...just a dream.”

It wouldn’t hurt to offer, “If you want to talk about it. I’ll listen.”

“The restroom, where is it?” He asked.

You pointed him in the direction just as Ana returned with astronaut food and tea, the two of you sat at the small booth and table the cabin provided and ate in silence. Ana’s eye watched you like a hawk and with every moment that ticked by you felt your anxiety spike more and more. She gave you _the look_ , the mom look. She knew something was amiss by the shade of red on your cheeks, a cheshire grin curled on her lips.

“You have a crush on him don’t you?” She guessed.

You did what every other person did when asked such a question, you overreacted. “What?! Me have a crush on Hanzo? No! That’s...that’s unprofessional! We’re just uhm…”

What were the two of you? You saw Hanzo as a friend - then again you saw everyone as a friend but you didn’t know if he thought of you in the same regard. Maybe associates? Acquaintances was probably the right word. 

Ana snorted as she took a sip of her tea and shook her head, “Goodness you’re all the same. Jack acted the same way about Gabriel and Fareeha about Angela, if you like someone just come right out and say it. In my day we didn’t eat around in bush.”

“C-Captain Amari with all do respect-”

The sniper shook her head again and sighed playfully, “I knew Jack mentoring you was a bad idea he’s bad enough to deal with as is. Oh well, you could have turned out like Gabriel.”

A weak whimper passed your lips as Ana spoke of your father figures, for a moment you reminisce in the memories of your childhood. When Overwatch became your home and Ana and Reinhardt worked on recivilizing you, when they failed Ana handed you over to Jack Morrison, strike commander of Overwatch. Growing up you had not two parents but five, Ana and Reinhardt were your overprotective parents that wanted to cuddle you every chance they got while Jack was more strict but strict in a good way. He gave you a sense of responsibility. Torbjorn was like you’re weird uncle - he let you into his lab and let you play with his turrets and draw plans for new ones. 

Gabriel Reyes was the scar to your simba, only in reverse. In public he treated you like McCree, like a nuisance, but in private he told you how good of a job you did and gave you pointers to do better. You and McCree always made bets when Jack and Gabe fought, you smiled at the memories and hung your head.

Jack and Gabe were both dead now taken by an explosion in Switzerland years ago. How old were you when it happened? How long fought against Angela to dive into the rubble and dig them out? How many nights had you woken up searching for them only the remember that they were no more?

Ana could see the twinkle of pain in your eyes like fireflies on a summer night, she looped an arm around you and coaxed you into a warm hug. Just like everyone else in Overwatch they tried to help you forget...the question was what couldn't you remember? 

-

Steady hands gripped the rim of the sink until the skin of his hands turned white. Hanzo splashed water in his face and kept it covered for a moment. His brain processed both the horrors of his nightmare and the vivid feel of you beneath him, of his hands on your skin, and the look in your eyes. How you'd showed genuine shock and worry in response to his behavior. What scared the archer most was the fact that his dream hadn't been about Genji as it usually was, this time you had taken his brother’s place. After he calmed himself Hanzo left the bathroom and reclaimed his seat, no one said anything for the remainder of the flight. 

The jet landed a mile or so from Eichenwalde, had you landed within the parameter of the forest you’d risk being spotted by your prey. You moved as one through the forest that you for some reason knew like the back of your hand, you felt at peace within the trees. It was odd the way you could stand still and pick up on every little thing that made a sound even if the sound was a mile off. Gentle buzzes and chirps of bugs, foliage rustled and protected woodland creatures from sight, the chatter of a racoon. You smiled and took in a deep breath,  _ home.  _

“Should we split up?  Ana uttered in the darkness. “Cover more ground?”

You chewed your lip in contemplation, “Check your signal, regular com checks. I don’t know if the frequency will work out here or not.”

“I do not have a communicator.” Hanzo said.

“Captain Amari you go ahead and take to high ground. Hanzo and I will keep going north.” You rummaged through a supply pack hooked to your belt and took hold of a flare gun. “Take this with you - shoot it if you’re in danger.” 

With a two finger salute the sharpshooter vanished into the night leaving you alone...with Hanzo. You hadn’t quite thought your plan through and you were confident Ana had intended to go off on her own for the sole purpose of the two of you being left alone together. You couldn’t even look at him, not with how the moonlight glinted against his skin like light reflecting off broken glass. He drew his bow and kept it loaded as you both walked into the belly of the beast. 

You clicked on your communicator, “Check, Captain Amari, can you hear me?”

“Na'am.” She replied in her native tongue.

“Do you see anything?” You asked looking around. “We’re clear so far.”

“I see nothing.” A playful tone laced her words. “How are you and the Shimada doing?~”

Oh why did she have to be this way! You shut off the comm and looked back at Hanzo, his face contorted in suspicion. His eyes were set on the left, before you could ask a question he held a hand up. You listened. Silence greeted both your ears but Hanzo had yet to move and still held up his hand, a twig snapped. “Hanzo it’s probably just a-” The archer lunged at you and pinned you to the trunk of a tree, he stood behind you in a manner of protection. He leaned his head down and whispered in your ear, “There is someone here. Keep quiet.”

You were about to break from him when you heard a pair of voices in the distance, both male. Your hands curled to fist as you listened to them.

“You sure you heard someone?” one asked.

“Yeah, voices were coming from this way.” Another replied.

You stiffened at the click of a gun. Oh why did it have to be guns...of anything it had to be gun! Hanzo leaned his head closer to your ear, his warm breath made you shiver. “Stay quiet.”

He knelt down and picked up a decent size rock he angled the trajectory before it went flying. The rock clattered against the trunk of a distant tree and both men aimed their guns at the sound, they exchanged glances and one of them took a step towards the sound. 

The archer pulled the string of his bow and took aim, as the arrow sped through the air it shattered and the target’s feet. One of the men dropped his gun and held his pierced knee and the other reached for his communicator, “We're under attack! Coordinates are-” Hanzo embedded an arrow in the man’s throat before he could finish.

“Come! More will be here soon.” He urged.

Your blood ran cold but you nodded and followed, you couldn't look at either men as Hanzo snapped their necks to ensure they were dead.

“A-Ana! Captain Amari c-can you hear me?” You yelled as you ran to keep up with the archer. 

“I'm making my way to you both.”

Hanzo put you ahead and kept watch on your flank, arrow drawn and senses alert. With the panic that filled your veins you couldn't remember which way the jet was and you couldn't risk throwing a flare or else they'd find it. You followed your gut and tried to pick out any familiar landmarks, as you raced through the forest vivid deja vu hit you. You'd run through these woods before. But why couldn't you remember why? What were you running from?

“Aaah!” You screamed and fell to the ground, pain surged in your ankle, and it hurt the more you moved. “Ah-ha..gaah.”

A bear trap had its teeth embedded in your leg with so much force that you couldn't pry it open. 

Hanzo ran towards you.

“Don't! S-Stay back!” You shouted. “There might be more!”

He ignored your warning and dropped on his knees, he took one of his metal arrows and wedged it between the teeth of the trap. You bit your lip so hard it turned white. The crunch of leaves sounded and shot fear into your veins, they would find you.

“Hanzo go - Hanzo!” You forced him to look at you. “Take my comm and find Ana.”

“I will not-”

“This isn't a request it's an order, I'd rather them find me then find both of us.” You smiled. “I'll be alright...h-hurry go find Ana.” 

Rather than listen the archer stood and but the heel of his boot to the trap, using his arrow and force of his foot he managed to wedge it enough where he could pull your foot loose. Your eyes examined his foot where a perfect hole was left by the teeth, except he didn't bleed or show pain. Your heart sank as you watched him untie his ribbon and tied it around your wound, his hair hid his face….

He didn't have his legs…

He had prosthetics.

The archer carried you like a groom carried his bride, he held you tight and ran from those who chased you. Then the gunfire shook the air. Hanzo hissed and growled but kept running, he stumbled but pushed on. Pain surged in your leg more and more until it became unbearable. All sound and sight cut out as you fell into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Groggy eyes opened to view a blur of grey, a familiar grey that had become your favorite color. You could sense the presence of another and when you turned your head golden locks tangled in a messy ponytail blinded you like a desert sun. Mercy sat at your bedside with a soft smile when she saw you were awake, worry faded from her eyes. “You’re finally awake. How are you feeling? Any pain or discomfort?”

A groan lurched from your throat,“Mercy? What…What happened?”

“You were injured on your mission, you’ll be alright but I advise a few weeks on bed rest. Though if you have to move it would be best to have someone with you.” She frowned.

“Howdy Howdy.” McCree knocked on the doorframe before he entered. “How ya doin’ little lady?”

“Jesse?” The cowboy tipped his hat as he leaned against the wall by your bed. “You didn’t come all the way here to see little old me did you?”

A laugh tickled his throat, “Well ya still got some play in ya. M’gonna be stuck with ya till that foot of yours gets better.”

You smiled and figured it might be good to have Jesse’s humor to distract you from the thoughts that haunted you. Mercy prescribed you some pain medication and left you in Jesse’s care, as Jesse lifted you from the bed you caught a glimpse of Hanzo’s ribbon folded neatly on one of the counters. Without a second thought you leapt from Jesse’s arms and regretted it for a split second when pain shot up your leg and made your feet falter. Your hand grabbed the counter and you lifted your injured foot off the ground, there had been gunfire, and blood. Blood that wasn’t yours.

“Hanzo,” You gasped. “Hanzo was shot.”

Both Mercy and Jesse looked away from you.

“There was blood a-and there was-” You fell onto your knees. “Blood and blood and...guns. There were blood and guns blood and guns blood and.”

“Easy now darlin’,” Jesse cooed, his spurs clicked against the floor. He leaned down and picked you up. “C’mon let’s get ya some medicine an’ getcha into bed.”

You couldn’t stop muttering about blood and guns.

McCree helped you to your room and got you tucked into bed, after you’d fallen back asleep he decided to rummage the mess hall to find you a meal. The cowboy lit a cigar and took a moment to lean against the counter, he pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned his head back. Puffs of smoke filled the air as he plucked the cigar from his mouth with a sigh, what was he going to do with you? He should have been there.

“There is a permitted area for smoking you know.” Ana chuckled.

The cowboy nodded and took one more puff before he put it out, “Right sorry.” 

Ana crossed her arms and leaned across from him, “Those things will kill you. Even Angela tells you and you still choose to smoke them.”

He shrugged, “Everybody’s got their poison ma’am.”

Silence set in for a moment, “You didn’t tell her he is gone, did you?”

A frown masked his features, he rubbed the back of his neck. “Dunno how ta tell ‘er ta be honest. Don’ wanna do it when she’s hurtin’ ya know?”

“Do we know if he is coming back?” Ana whispered.

“I dunno…” Jesse sighed. “He went ta Nepal with Genji didn’ he?”

-

_ “Where is she?!” Hanzo demanded. “Father I know you had something to do with this!” The eldest Shimada son had charged into his father’s office, his first mistake, and demanded something of him, his second mistake. _

_ His father quirked a brow and leaned back in leather chair, “To what do you refer?” _

_ “Suzuki, she has gone missing, I know you had something to do with her disappearance.” _

_ His father’s eyes narrowed, “You dare come into my office and demand things of me?” _

_ His father stood and drew one of his katanas from its sheath, he leaped at his son. _

Hanzo shot up sweat covered and breathless his hands met metal and he hung his head to catch his breath. Old pain coursed its way through his veins one leg at a time he felt the ghost blade rake across his skin and bone. He sighed and combed his loose locks out of his face.

The sound of pressurized air burst in a nearby corner where the archer and the ninja locked eyes. Genji sat criss-cross with his mask on the floor beside him, a cup of warm tea in his hands. A second steaming cup sat by the archer.

“It gets cold here some nights, tea helps.” His brother stated as he sipped his tea.

Hanzo eyed the tea with suspicion.

“Brother how much longer will you live like this? My master once said ‘the past is behind us, we must now move to the future.” Genji quoted.

He was still met with silence.

He sighed and stared into his tea, metal fingers stroking the side of the cup. “I received word from Angela that she has awoken but is under bed rest. McCree has been assigned to help her if she needs it.”

Hanzo felt the bullet holes in his back catch ablaze they hurt yet he did try and ignore the pain. His mind drew him back to the mission, to how you'd been more concerned for him than you were of yourself. How you'd rejected to be tended by Captain Amari until he was looked over. He had sat in silence most of the flight watching the Egyptian woman comb her fingers through your hair as you rested. She'd put you to sleep with a dart from a pistol holstered to her belt. He'd exchanged words with her and listened to her talk about you.

“She has grown so,” Ana had said. “Like my Fareeha. I remember it like it was yesterday she came to us frightened and alone, couldn't even talk or function properly. For a year after she arrived no one on the base slept because she would always wake up screaming then she'd run and hide in any nook and cranny she could fit into. Had we not found her when we did she may not have made it.”

There was something darker to you, the archer had realized. Alike him some part of your past wouldn't let you rest and so it hunted you down like a game of cat and mouse. Hanzo looked to his brother who had yet to take his eyes off him.

“Tell me about her, where does she come from? Why does she fear this Eichenwalde?” Hanzo wondered.

Genji rubbed his neck, sorrow masked his features. “That is really a question for Reinhardt, he is the one who found her. None of us really know where she came from but...wherever it is it was much better than where we found her.”

Genji told the tale of how when Overwatch was in its prime Reinhardt had visited Eichenwalde for a small time, when he returned to Watchpoint: Gibraltar he returned with a child: You. You were eleven years old, only one year younger than Pharah who had been twelve at the time. You were so small and frail, nothing but skin, bone, and dirt. A wild child some called you. Reinhardt had said he'd found you on the outskirts of the black forest with an Omnic in your wake. He'd rescued you - tried to get you to tell him what your name was and where you came from. But all you could say was “Blod og våpen(blood and guns)” over and over. When you were younger the only ones you stayed with were Mercy, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn. You warmed up to everyone else after five months.

Hanzo listened to his brother relay the information, he took a few moments and allowed it to sink in and analyzed it.

“Why can she not remember things?” He asked.

“She...did something once when she remembered…” The cyborg shuttered. “Angela gives her medicine to block out the memories.”

“What did she do?”

Genji turned four shades lighter, “She...tore out a man’s throat. With her teeth.”

Genji explained the story as he had heard it, at the time you were sixteen and went out on your first mission with Blackwatch. You and Jesse had been close growing up so occasionally you went where he did. “Apparently, as McCree had said. He'd gotten a distress signal from her communicator and went to aid her, but when he arrived the man was already dead. A chunk of his throat was lodged between her teeth.” He shuttered. 

Hanzo’s eye narrowed, you didn't strike him as the kind to do such a thing.

“McCree says that she has blackouts, that sometimes she will be somewhere and forget how she got there or where she was going. He thinks that on that day she panicked and blacked out. He said when he found her she was still as a statue but her shoulders and hands shook, her eyes were lifeless.”

“Fight or flight.” Hanzo concluded.

Genji nodded and silence befell the two, Genji slipped his mask back on after he finished his tea. “You don't plan on going back do you?”

“In time, a few days.” Hanzo stated in a flat tone.

“I wouldn't stay gone too long, Brother. You took not one but three bullets for her. You've only ever thrown yourself in harms way for those you care about.”

-

You laid awake with your eyes locked on one of the too tiny of a window your room had. How long had it been since you moved? It felt like years, you turned your head to McCree who sat in a chair a few feet away from you. His legs were stretched out, feet crossed at the ankles, arms crossed over his chest, and hat hiding his face from the world. Not only did he look and sound like a cowboy but he slept like one too. You didn't have the heart to wake him so you rolled back over and tried to get some sleep.

You clutched Hanzo’s blood stained ribbon and wondered where he was and if he was okay. You couldn't tell how much time had passed since you'd fallen asleep but distant voices made you stir. Though you fell back into the darkness after the silence set back in.

The archer stood in the center of your room surprised to find it so clean and organized. He walked on cats feet about the room and examined little nick-knacks and trinkets you had on your shelves. Your drawing desk is what really captivated him. Hung on the wall was a collage of drawings and sketches, your notepad sat open on the desk. Curiosity got the better of him and so he picked up the object and flipped through it...he couldn't breath. The first several drawings were of him, one he had seen already when you joined him on the cliff, but the others he hadn't seen.

A mixture of emotions lurked within the Archer, awe for the beauty of the drawings, violated because some were drawings you'd done when he wasn't looking, overwhelmed because you wanted more from him than he could give you.

Only once in his life had Hanzo ever fallen for another, the irony of it all was the fact it was an arranged marriage. The archer closed the notepad and pushed it away, memories of the past demanded to be remembered but he couldn't. He walked over to you to ensure you were really asleep, instant regret of his decision stabbed his heart. 

You looked so peaceful, so calm and serene. Your body curled into a tight ball as short breaths went in and out of your body. His heart stopped when he saw his ribbon bundled so delicately in your hand.

Suzuki used to do such a thing, he remembered how she used to sneak up on him and steal his ribbon and how she laughed when his hair slicked around his face. 

Hanzo took a deep breath and mentally told himself to stay steady. Carefully he took the ribbon and bound his hair again. He sat down in the place he'd stolen from McCree, closing his eyes he began to meditate and let you sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Eichenwalde castle stood valiant in the soft sunlight of the early morning. The ruins however were no longer vacant for they provided a home to the Wolfsbane clan. A clan of bandits that took refuge in the abandoned castle shortly after The Dragons were chased off. 

A man strode down the halls, a black fur cloak trailed behind him. In a sense he was master of the castle since he held reign over the bandits. He ruled them well and ensured that until now no one knew of their presence within the castle walls.

“Master.” A man came up behind him causing the cloaked man to halt.

An emerald eye peered over his shoulder, “Have you found her?”

The other crossed his arms, “We had her. Her blood coats one of the traps we set in the forest. She didn't come here alone, a man and a woman were with her.”

Master quirked a brunette brow, “A man?”

“An archer, Japanese based on his clothing. Had a tattoo on one of his arms, black hair...metal boots.”

A moment of silence occurred between the two until the master’s lips curled into a feral smile. “So the dragon descends from the blossoms...”

-

You awoke with pain in your foot, a tired hand rampaged across the nightstand in search of your pain medication. A hiss lurched from your throat when you sat up and it took you a moment to recover from the dull burn your leg. You sighed and let your head hit the pillow, “Guess I'm out of training for a while...mnng that sucks.”

“Better to rest than to reopen the wound.” Hanzo attempted to sound philosophical as he casually turned the page of a book in his lap.

Your eyes widened the archer’s voice, you shot back into an upright position and stared at him. 

He looked back at you with a mixture of shock and worry, he quirked a brow. “Are you alright?”

You scrambled against the layers of blankets, both feet hit the floor and you wobbled like a newborn foal, but that didn't stop you. The archer moved with so much speed he sent the chair to the floor with a clatter. One arm found your waist while the other hooked around your upper back. You both fell to your knees, your arms hooked around his torso and your face hid within the crook of his neck.

“Baka…” He muttered. “You should not be walking.”

Tears threatened to burst from your eyes, “I was so worried Hanzo. I was so scared I thought you-”

One of his hands moved up your back to your hair, he pulled you closer and brushed your hair in gentle strokes. 

Tears stained your cheeks and pain arose in your foot from how you were sitting on it but you dared not move. After several moments your tears dried up and the pain vanished, Hanzo’s body became stiff. He had no idea what he was doing.

Your head jerked in recollection of his wounds, “Hanzo you were shot! Are you alright did you get your wounds looked at? I can call Ana or Mer-”

A small laugh left the archer, a laugh that was sweet as a song. “You begin to ramble when you are worried.”

“Hanzo you were shot, how can I not be worried?”

A sudden clueless yet dark expression chased away his laughter, “Why do you worry? I am not like my brother, a part of this organization.”

You tried to organize your words, you wanted to confess to him but what if you scared him off and sent him back to Nepal? A gulp shook your throat, “I...care about you. It doesn't matter that you’re not one of us...you're,” You began to blush. “I want to get to know you. I want to know your favorite foods, your favorite music, your favorite color. Genji tells stories about you all the time, heh I guess that was when I first started liking you.” You had looked away briefly but looked back into his eyes. “I'd like for us to be more than friends, but if you're not ready for that I understand.”

So many emotions roamed within the archer’s dark eyes that you didn't know which was the dominant. He paid close attention to your words and let them sink in, unable to shake the fact that his father had been wrong about no one wanting him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath unsure if he was ready, he opened his eyes.

“Allow me time to consider it?”

“Of course, as much time as you need.” You giggled. “I'm not going anywhere any time soon.”

Hanzo slipped one of his arms under your knees and carried you to the bed, “Rest.” He walked to the door but paused before leaving, he looked over his shoulder. “I will return shortly.”

You nodded and curled up in the blankets.

Hanzo lingered outside your door for a moment unable to fathom the thought you actually wanted him, that you had cared for him before he even set foot in this base. Calm and collected he sought out his brother, the only person he trusted with this information.

-

“So she confessed to you?” Genji asked after swallowing a mouthful of tea.

Hanzo nodded.

The Shimada brothers sat upon the cliff you and Hanzo regularly met at, Genji watched the water while Hanzo stared into his tea.

“You do not think you are worthy of her.” Genji stated. “This is not true, brother. It is time to heal, and she can help that.”

A cruel laugh, “What would Suzuki think?”

“Brother, Suzuki has been dead for twenty years.”

“And I am the one who killed her.” Bittersweet memories of vibrant blue eyes, ebon locks, and Ruby lips filled his thoughts. “...what if it happens again?”

“Father killed her, you did not.”

Genji placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and forced him to meet his gaze, “Would I be telling you to pursue this If I thought it ill? The longer you dwell in your past mistakes the more you will make in the future. It is time for you to be at peace.”

Perhaps his brother was right, perhaps it was time to leave the past in the past and move forward. “What should I say?”

The cyborg shrugged, “Tell her how you really feel. That you share her fondness and are willing to return it.”

He fell into deep contemplation feeling that the suggestion was not such a bad route to take. He thought about you and about your reaction, you'd likely pounce him with a hug or grace him with that smile of yours.

“She is like a puppy Hanzo, the simplest things make her happy. Just say what you need to say, there is no need for anything fancy.”

A barely noticeable smirk stretched the archer’s lips as he recalled the confidence you showed in Eichenwalde and strength in the times he'd seen you in the training facility. You were no puppy, not to him. You were more like a wolf with how driven you were to protect your family, how you faced things head on, and the fact you'd torn a man's throat out with your teeth. 

Hanzo left his brother to return to you, as he walked through the base he muttered to himself in Japanese, practicing his words before actually speaking them to you in person. You sat up when he came into the room, everything happened so fast you couldn't process it.

One of his hands found your neck and the other your right hand, his lips pressed against yours. It wasn't like anything you'd ever read, there was no magical flavor or sudden realization of love. You knew you had feelings for the archer long before he even stood before you.

Your fingers tangled with his and you locked your other hand around his wrist, the kiss was gentle and sweet, just like he was. After a moment or so he pulled away and looked into your eyes.

“I...cannot promise that I will be everything you desire.” He muttered. “But I will try, for you Watashi no ōkami, I will do my best.” He looked away and hesitantly you reached out and caressed his cheek. “I have been through much, as my brother has likely told you. I am broken and I do not see what you could possibly see in me, however I would be honored if...if you accepted me.”

You tilted your head, “What does that mean, Watashi no ōkami?”

He kissed your forehead, “My wolf.”

“Not even together for five minutes and you're  already breaking out pet names.” You giggled.

A blush danced across his cheeks, “If you do not like it then-”

You stopped him with a kiss to the cheek, “It's alright, I can tell you're nervous, but you don't have to be around me. Just be yourself.”

Be himself...he sat there and stared at you. Wondering if you could ever live with who he had been, who he was, and who he could be. He wondered how you could smile so much.

The two of you decided to take things slow you would move at his pace and would hit things off officially once your wound healed. For the rest of the night the two of you talked about what you stood to gain from the relationship and about each other. When you fell asleep Hanzo whispered goodnight and slipped out of your room. He would return come morning.


	8. Chapter 8

As Winston promised training regiments began the day your foot healed up, the gorilla voiced his concerns about you moving but you reassured him that you were all patched up and ready to go. Overwatch had always been team based when it came to missions and a lot of times those teams either put themselves together or members requested positions.

Your team had always been your family: Reinhardt, Ana, McCree, and Torbjorn. You couldn't help but feel that there was an empty space, that there had once been a sixth person on your team at one point in time, you just couldn't remember who.

You and your team moved through a simulator generated by Athena and Winston, bots came at you from all angles but you pressed on and moved as one. Even with Hanzo. The archer had never worked in a team based group yet the team ‘flowed like water’ as he said. With your composition you performed better than any other team in the simulator though you came close to losing to Genji’s team. The cyborg was partnered with Mercy, Winston, Lucio, Pharah, and Hana. 

Once both teams were granted a break you met up with Pharah and her mother, both Egyptian’s smiled at your presence and Pharah offered you a hug.

“It's been a while!” You giggled. “How's the sand back in Anubis?”

“Very warm and dry,” Pharah laughed and pat you head. “How have you been little one?”

“Fareeha she is only one year younger than you.” Ana reminded.

Hanzo watched the three of you as he talked with Genji, whenever he'd glance in your direction you'd shoot him a smile. After four more hours and four more matches everyone was granted leisure time. All but you and Hanzo had filtered out of the room.

He quirked a brow, “You wish to continue?”

“Better than sitting around, I've done that for three weeks.” You stretched your arms and hooked your gloves tighter around your wrists. You took a fighting stance.

Hanzo didn’t move.

“Well?” You smirked. “Gonna come at me or am I gonna have to come to you?”

While the archer had studied various forms of martial arts in his youth he was not fond of hand-to-hand combat, a sigh passed his throat as he propped his bow against the wall. He put an enclosed fist to his open palm and bowed slightly, when you asked him what he was doing he informed you that in Japan it was traditional to bow to your opponent before the duel. You mimicked his movements and bowed.

You hadn’t expected him to be as quiet or as swift as he was, he charged with a kick to the knees but before he could grab you you rolled beneath him and locked your foot around his ankle. His back smacked against the ground though he was up in an instant throwing punches and kicks which you mostly deflected, you caught his ankle in your hand and managed to stop him mid-air.

“Something is wrong?” He questioned.

You dropped his foot and crossed your arms, “You’re holding back.”

He nodded, “I am.”

“Don’t hold back, come at me full force.” You took a fighting stance again. “The enemy doesn’t hold back.”

Another smirk twinged across his face, he charged, and slammed your back into the wall. His hands locked around your wrist and he pinned them over your head, a playful spark in his eyes. “Am I the enemy?”

“In this situation yes.” Unlike other times where you would have blushed and shrank away you exhibited a burst of confidence flashing him a toothy grin. “You can’t keep me pinned here forever Mr. big bad bow man.”

Hanzo laughed at such a name and flashed you a genuine smile, a smile only you seemed to pull out of him. The smile faded slowly and he looked away, a twinge of sorrow in his eyes. Did he deserve such things? To laugh and smile again or to have you at his side?

You tilted your head and dropped your arms as he withdrew his hand, he wouldn’t look at you. “Hanzo?” You reached out and gently guided his eyes back to your own. “What's wrong?”

“How? How is it you make me laugh and smile so easily when I thought such things to be lost?”

You booped his nose, “Because silly, smiles and laughs are contagious. The more you smile and laugh the more others will too.”

His lips met your forehead and he pulled you into a hug.

“Sooo are we going to fight or am I going to have to drop kick you?”

-

The Master knelt upon the very site where you had slipped through his fingers like silk. As he observed the scene his senses alerted him to the faint wisp in the distance. He stood and twirled Hanzo’s shattered arrow between his fingers.

“Your stealth is lacking old man.” The Master snorted and stuffed the arrow into his pocket.

A figure clad in dark leather was birth from a silhouette of shadow. His face hidden by a bone colored mask that strangely resembled the face of a barn owl. The wraith crossed his arms and examined the scene.

“So are your abilities to catch a target.” He growled.

The Master wore a toothy smirk, “I'm merely playing the game of cat and mouse. Food taste better when fear is pumped into it.”

“So your plan is what exactly?”

“Alert Sombra and Widowmaker. We strike Gibraltar at sundown.”

-

Night held reign over the once bright sky though traces of it lingered in the form of stars. You laid on the cliff by the base and stared up at the twinkling lights in the sky, lost in thought you sat up and examined your scar. The milky-white skin was rough and in the final stages of scabbing. A frown chased your smile away as you thought of that night, the more you thought about it the more it didn’t seem right. In that big forest how had they found you so easy? It was almost as if they were expecting you to have been there.

But _why_?

What was so important about the black forest?

Alarms blared making you jump out of your skin, Athena’s strained voice boomed over the comms. “Intruders detected in the west, east, and north wing! It’s-” Static cut her off. Your blood ran cold and worry made your heart race a million miles a minute. Once back inside the base Winston was breaking everyone into groups and sending them off to different wings, no one needed to be told who was invading. All of you knew it was Talon. Shortly before The Recall an entity known as Reaper had invaded the base and tried to hack into Athena. 

“I’ll go with Reinhardt!” You shouted and charged after the behemoth of a german man who charged into battle hammer in hand. Winston had tried to stop you but you slipped away from him before he got the chance. You had to find out what they were trying to hide.

You were within fifteen feet of your team when a knee slammed into your back and crushed you into the floor, you cried out and squirmed to get free. A gloved hand tangled into your hair and the face of a pistol jutted against your temple, the gunfire of a revolver sounded and your assailant fell. Jesse offered a hand to you with a sly smirk, “Well now, down on tha job are we darlin’?” You smirked and took his hand.

Talon agents filtered through the base like an infestation of roaches, you lunged and tackled anyone you could get your hands on. Your vision blurred red and you fought with nothing but pure survival instinct, your consciousness had cut off yet you kicked and punched like a beast caught in a trap. McCree stuck close to you knowing from past experience how bad your blackouts could get, you both provided enough cover for Torbjorn to set down a turret. 

“Reinhardt! Nano-boost!” Ana announced as she shot the dart at the crusader.

“Hahahahaha! I am unstoppable!” He bellowed and charged forward hammer swinging.

Ana’s nano-boost indeed provided substantial damage, especially when administered to Reinhardt who often said the nano-boost made him feel young again. Watching Reinhardt fight was like watching an intense wrestling match. With the crusader taking on several foes at once it left you and the others with enough room to take care of the others. A sudden burst of arrows exploded at the feet of one of the Talon agents. The dragon joined the fray. 

“There is a sniper! Keep your heads down!” Genji shouted over the comms. 

“Watch out loves there’s a hacker!” Tracer added.

Winston snarled, “Where is reaper?”

Reaper, the very name made your blood turn to cement. You’d never had the pleasure of meeting him but you’d heard a great deal of him over the news and from Winston. A terrorist some called him, a monstrosity that wore the night. A loud beeping noise shrilled and you looked to the center of the room, your eyes widened. 

“Reinhardt! Bomb center floor!” You shouted hoping your warning wasn’t too late.

He slammed his shield down and ordered everyone to fall behind him, the bomb was much stronger than you had anticipated. Reinhardt’s shield shattered on impact sending everyone flying back. Two more bombs sounded. Everything went dark.

You stirred after what must have been hours, you could feel a pair of strong arms around you. Your head fell onto their chest you assumed it was either Hanzo, McCree, or Reinhardt carrying you. Only something was wrong, this person didn’t smell like any of them. Hanzo smelt like cherry blossoms, McCree like cigar smoke and whiskey, and Reinhardt like Old Spice. This person however smelt faintly of oak. Their footsteps stopped when they felt you stir, in a haze you stared at a face you didn’t recognize.

He had olive skin and chestnut brown locks that fell halfway down his neck, his eyes a vibrant shade of emerald. He smirked, “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

When your eyes met his they grew tenfold, within the face of the thirty-seven year old you saw a young man. A man you recognized.

“Bane?” You breathed. “B-But how...”

He flashed a feral grin.

“Hey! Better get moving before they bounce back!” A Hispanic woman in purple remarked.

The minute you saw her you knew it was Sombra, you pieced together the puzzle. Bane was working with Talon. With what little strength you had left you tried to fight tried to scream, you felt like blacking out again but you were struck with a sleep dart by Ana’s stolen pistol. You spoke Hanzo’s name before you went under.


	9. Chapter 9

Bane carried you out of the base and into the cold night, an arrow whizzed through the air and pierced his shoulder. He laughed at the pain, “So the dragon descends into battle. Well, aren't you going to show yourself?” The dragon continued to dwell with the safety of the shadows using them to his advantage, he drew a scatter arrow from his quiver. What was the thinking...if he fired the arrow he may hit you. A gulp lurched in his throat as he took the angle of trajectory into account. “If I can get a good angle maybe I can…” He thought.

His eyes narrowed, he needed to move. The archer moved like a panther in the night insuring that his target was unaware of his presence. “Here I am.” A voice uttered from behind. Bullets dug into his skin and he roared. Sombra had used her invisibility to sneak up behind the archer. Stormbow shielded it's wielder from some bullets and provided attack power, the archer held his bow like a bat and swung at the hacker. Sombra pulled a translocator from her back and threw down towards Bane. With the translocator thrown Sombra slammed into the archer head on knocking him off the ledge. Before she hit the ground Sombra relocated to the translocator she'd thrown.

Hanzo managed to right himself and roll forward before he could hit the ground, the sound of glass shattering alerted the archer to the gas that filled his lungs. He coughed and buried his face in his elbow, Bane stepped forward and smirked.

“You're an impressive fighter, dragon.” Mockery saturated his words. “Talon could use one like you.”

“Never.” Hanzo snarled, his voice muffled by his sleeve.

Bane caught the archer as he charged, “The toxin should be in your system by now, you'll be out in a few minutes, and we will be long gone.”

Hanzo’s vision began to blur and his limbs grew so heavy that he didn't feel himself hit the ground when Bane threw him back. Still the archer fought to get to you, to take you away from the enemy.

Gunfire sounded behind him and a boot slammed into his back. A man in a black leather cloak loomed over him.

“Reaper, take her from me so that I can ensure our friend here doesn't follow.” Bane ordered.

The Reaper slammed the butt of his shotgun into the archer’s temple, “Riiighht.” He rasped.

As you were traded off Bane pulled a sword from his belt and advanced towards the fallen archer. 

“Hanzo...Hanzo!” A robotic voice shouted what seemed like hours later.

Another voice, “He's bleeding is Angela awake yet?”

“Not yet, he'll have to settle with Lucio.”

“Oi lookit his legs…”

Rainfall coaxed the Shimada into brief consciousness, he could only hear and feel himself being moved, and pain burned in his legs like a fire. He fell back under once the rain stopped. 

-

You woke in a room that looked like it came straight out of a story book. The stone walls were worn but the furniture within the room was clean and elegant. It made you think of medieval times with no trace of technology present in the room. All the room held was a king size bed, a writing desk, and a large wardrobe. 

Pain surged through your body at the recollection of the bomb and what happened. You didn't have any form of communication and the room had no windows. Cornered animal syndrome clouded your rationality as you moved about the room, you had to get out, you had to escape. You needed to be with your family. 

The door of your prison opened, Bane walked in and closed the door. His demeanor was too calm for your taste the way he looked at you suggested he was expecting you to run into his arms.

“You're awake.” He stated.

“Let me out of here Bane.” You growled. “I don't belong here.”

His actions were over-dramatized, “Oh you wound me! To think after all this time and you aren't even the slightest bit happy to see me.”

You snarled, “I'd be happier if we reunited on equal ground. This isn't Blackwatch you can't just-”

Your eyes widened….everything hit you like a truck. You stumbled back and held your head, your knees wobbled and you collapsed.

Bane picked up on it, “You were eleven years old when Reinhardt rescued you. A minor terrorist group kidnapped children across the world, you somehow escaped and Reinhardt found you. He found you in the black forest and-”

“Stop it.” You snarled covering your ears. “Stop it stop it!”

“And you were brought to Overwatch.” His eyes narrowed. “You were given to Amari because Reyes wanted nothing to do with you and Morrison couldn't handle you. But you don't remember any of that do you?”

He had you backed into a corner, your instincts demanded you fight him but trauma froze you in place. “Stop it…”

He loomed over you. “You don't remember because the event was too much for your brain to handle so you blocked out the explosion and everything before it. You forgot everything and everyone. You forgot _me_.”

Everything went black. You lunged at Bane and knocked him to the floor, you didn't have your gloves but your nails were sharp enough to leave red streaks all over his face, you went straight for his eyes. He rolled and pinned you beneath him “Shhh, it's okay, it's alright.” He cooed. “You're safe. Calm down and come back to me…” You kept on fighting, determined to get away from him. The only person you needed or wanted to go back to was Hanzo.

-

Hanzo awoke in the medbay with bandages around his chest and left shoulder, pain beat the back of his head like a heavy drum. Genji sat at his bedside in a meditative position, incense burned on a small table. Hanzo groaned in pain, when he tried to sit up Genji put his hand on the archer’s chest and forced him back down.

“Rest, brother.” He urged. “You are in worst condition out of us all.”

For a second the archer considered following his brother’s advice to rest, his head fell onto the pillow and he rubbed his eyes. “What happened?”

“A Talon invasion, none of us saw it coming. Though I should be asking you that, we found you outside the base. Were you not caught in the bomb?” Genji cocked his head to the right in curiosity.

“No...I was…” His brows furrowed in frustration. “There was a man, a woman, and one called Reaper. I followed them outside and-”

Genji went very still and very silent.

“What?” Hanzo quirked a brow.

“We..” The cyborg paused and rubbed his neck. Genji told his brother how they were unable to find you anywhere on the base.

At the mention of such news the archer shot up and swung his legs over the bed ready to go after you, when he saw the destroyed metal his blood turned to ice. It was just like in his youth, he woke up to find his legs missing. Hanzo was older now and more in control of his emotions, while desperation ordered him to pursue you he knew he could not, not until new prosthetics were constructed.

“How long?” He asked.

Genji’s voice held a hint of sorrow, “Two weeks at best. Torbjorn is a skilled Engineer, I am sure he could construct new prosthetics.”

Two weeks...Hanzo didn't like the idea but if it was his only option he would have to abide by it. The archer laid back down and focused on his recovery in order to distract himself from worrying about you. Hanzo knew you were strong, that you could easily hold your own in a fight. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he would find you as soon as he could.


	10. Chapter 10

You hit your breaking point more than once in the span of two days, two days since Bane dragged you here away from your family. Everyday he made you remember something from so long ago, and when you wouldn't talk to him he either sent in the reaper or Widowmaker. Your hip had gone numb from how long you'd laid on your side, the rough stone pricked your skin. Two days and you hadn't moved or eaten, two days since you'd been tortured.

The reaper would kick you and choke you with black smoke, Widowmaker used her poison gas so you couldn't move as she broke one of your bones. Sombra was the scariest, she tried to hack into your brain, tried to control you like a puppet. You knew Bane was in charge of them yet why did he treat you so kindly when he visited you.

The door opened and for a moment you flinched, no you had to be strong. You couldn't let them see that they were getting to you. A growl rumbled in your throat, you had to fight. You had to get out of here. Bane walked in with a tray of food and a smirk.

“Ah still trying to put up a fight, that's cute.” He set the food down in front of you.

You snarled and leapt tried to leap at him, but the chain around your neck and torso didn't allow it. Cold metal burned your waist, neck, wrist, and ankles. You were honestly surprised they hadn't tried to muzzle you since you bit him twice and Widowmaker once.

He tried to feed you but you turned your head in refusal, “Why Bane? Why waste both our time by bringing me here? There's nothing to gain.”

“Simple,” He set the steaming bowl of soup to the side and closed the space between you, his forehead pressed to yours. “To get you to join me, to be like we were before. Don’t you remember how we used to pull pranks on Jack and Gabriel with McCree? I want us to be like we were before, for us to be together again.”

You stared into his eyes afraid of what he was asking of you, he was asking you to do what he did. To leave Overwatch and work with the enemy. A dryness crept in your throat halting your words, you thought of your family, of Hanzo. He would come after you...you didn’t want him to. 

You pressed your forehead harder against his, a smile on your face. “All you had to do was ask. Now can I get out of these chains?”

-

“So the tortured worked huh?” Reaper rasped. “Not surprised, everyone has a breaking point.”

Widowmaker glared at her colleague as she bandaged her forearm, “Easy for you to say.” She hissed, a french accent caressed her words. “She didn’t bite you.”

The Reaper held up one of his gloves that had a distinct teeth pattern sunk into the leather.

“I don't like this.” Sombra muttered while looking through hacked information. “She's only been here what two days? She turned sides too quickly.”

“Well she isn't our problem anymore.” The Reaper crossed his arms. “Bane can take things from here.”

“Habla del diablo y aparecerá(speak of the devil and he shall appear).” Sombra piped as Bane strolled towards them.

“Thank you for helping me retrieve her, the Wolfsbane and I would have done so on our own, but I'm not ready to send them out on the field yet.” He uttered.

The three talon operatives took their leave and offered their aid should Bane and his men need it. While the Wolfsbane clan were few in numbers they were not few in skill. 

-

Hanzo sat up in his hospital bed talking with the engineer Torbjorn who agreed to construct new prosthetics for the archer.

“Do ya know vat metal ye vant?” He asked. 

Hanzo nodded, “Titanium.”

“Hmmm…” Torbjorn pulled up his britches and moved about his shop, he went over to a set of labeled drawers and rummaged through them. “Yer in luck! Got enough here fer those feet of yers.”

Hanzo answered the Engineer’s questions and left his shop once a date was set, until his prosthetics were complete he was given a temporary pair crafted from scrap metal. Once he regained his ability to walk the archer headed straight for the training facility where he worked day and night to ensure he would not falter. “I cannot be deterred,” He uttered to himself, a small smile. “I will bring you home, Watashi no ookami.”


	11. Chapter 11

You wanted to get out of Eichenwalde, the more you wandered down the castle hall’s the more horrid memories burned your mind. Fragments of memories. Everytime you passed Bane in a hall or turned the corner and bumped into him he pinned you to the wall, he tried to kiss and flirt with you but you turned him down each time. You couldn’t stop thinking about Hanzo.

“Just because I agreed to work with you doesn’t mean I agreed to sleep with you,” You hissed, walking at a fast pace to try and evade him.

His hand locked around your wrist, “You can’t fly from me little bird, all I want is a kiss.”

“Earn it then.” You yanked your arm away. “I’m not some dime store damsel.”

A smirk curled the corners of his lips, “I could always put you back in chains.” He tugged you back to him. “Kiss me, you know you want to.”

“Bane I don’t-”

His lips crushed to yours and you squeaked in protest, you tried to squirm but he kept you held tight. You closed your eyes tight, “ _ Think of Hanzo. Think of Hanzo. Think of Hanzo. _ ” You told yourself, imagining the archer holding you tight, his hand in your hair. Tears sprang in your eyes as you thought about how he’d protected you on the last mission you’d gone on, how he’d called you his wolf and how he watched over you when you were healing. 

Bane broke the kiss and left a trail along your jawline and neck, you squirmed and tried to get away. All you wanted was to get away. “Come on, be with me.”

“I said no Bane.” You growled.

“Or what?” He smirked. “You’ll bite me?”

You bore your teeth, “I will if you don’t back off.”

Bane’s eyes narrowed and his fist clenched around your neck, he dragged you back to the room and chained you up,”You need to be taught some manners. Living out in the woods so long broke you.” 

“Bane stop,” You struggled against the chains. “Bane.”

He forced his lips against yours, his hands on your shoulders. Tears in your eyes again as his hands moved lower, “ _ Think of Hanzo think of Hanzo think of Hanzo think of- _ ” You frantically repeated in your mind. Repeating it over and over.

Four hours passed and night trickled outside the castle, Bane held you to his chest, his eyes closed. He was asleep and for a moment you watched him sleep, you thought about the days of Blackwatch:

(Flash back)

_ “Baaaaaaaaane.” You cooed, shaking the passed out teenager. “Get up or Reyes will kill us.” _

_ “Mmmmmg.” He groaned into his pillow. _

_ You rolled your eyes and kissed his cheek, “He can chew your ass but he’s not chewing mine.” _

_ You swung your legs over the bed and before you could get up a pair of arms snaked around your waist and pulled you back onto the bed, “You ass is mine.” He purred. _

_ You wiggled, “Bane come on we’re gonna be late for training!” _

_ “Five more minutes~” He purred. _

_ He tickled you and you burst into a fit of laughter. You tugged and pulled from his arms but he held you with a python's grip. You laid your head on his chest and laughed until your face turned red and you wheezed. Bane smiled and kissed your neck gently, murmuring I love yous and sweet nothings into your ear. _

_ (End of flashback) _

You’d fallen asleep and when you opened your eyes Bane was gone and your chains undone. You found your clothes neatly folded at your side. Once you redressed you set out to find Bane, only his men found you first. You turned the corner and collided into a man in black with a white beard, he had two scars going across his face, and dull blue eyes.

“You shouldn’t be here.” He growled.

You tugged when his hands latched onto your shoulders, “Let go of me!”

The two of you were at a stand-still, waiting for the other to strike. You recognized something in his eyes. Maybe it was the color or maybe it was the anger in them but there was something you’d seen before. Pain hit your chest like a rock and you knew it was the oncoming sign of a panic attack, you took a step back and held your heart. “Bane! Ba-”

“Shh!” He hissed and covered your mouth. You both slid down the wall.

Your chest heaved and your throat swelled, panic caused your arms and legs to struggle and you tried to call for Bane again.

“It’s alright,” He urged. “Take a deep breath kid, I’m not gonna hurt you. Just breathe.”

You followed his orders.

“I’m gonna move my hand, and you aren’t going to scream. Got it?” He asked.

You nodded and he pulled his hand away.

You looked deep into his eyes and a distant voice sounded in the back of your mind, “ _ good job kid. Watch your flank next time _ .” A small smile blossomed on your lips.

“You look nice with a beard.” Your voice shook.

Jack Morrison, a dead man walking, pulled you into a hug. All the years you’d gone without him hit you harder than a truck tears spurred from your eyes and drenched his shirt. He pat your back and let you cry out your sorrows, he explained that he managed to survive the blast in Switzerland and had set out to find who had torn Overwatch apart. He suspected Bane had something to do with it so he disguised himself and went undercover to keep a close eye on the teenager. It nearly gave him a heart attack when he found out Bane was working with Talon.

Bane came around the corner and glared at the two of you, “What’s going on here?”

“I-I-I” You tried to explain.

“She got spooked or somethin’.” Jack said, he manipulated his voice. “Started cryin’ when I came at her. Tried to calm her down for you boss.”

“Leave us.” He growled.

Jack nodded and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Bane loomed over you, his eyes softened and he knelt down.

“Shhh, don’t cry it’s alright.” He smiled. “You got lost didn’t you? This happened once before remember? Your first day at Overwatch you got lost trying to find the training facility.”

A faint memory presented itself to you and you nodded, remembering that you'd been trying to find Captain Amari but had gotten lost in the large base. You pulled away from Bane once the panic left but he wasn't convinced that you were alright.

Bane followed you for the rest of the day to ensure you really were alright, night had fallen and he finally left you alone to sleep. You laid in the old and dusty bed thinking of home and everyone there. “Everyone must be so worried…” You whispered to yourself. Why hadn't they come for you yet? It had been several days since the explosion you were sure someone had to be up and moving by now. You closed your eyes and tried to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Hanzo laid awake for the third night in a row with his gaze locked on the ceiling. He'd been unable to eat or sleep since your capture, it was his fault that rescue was delayed. Had his legs not been damaged he could have been to Eichenwalde and saved you by now. He thought of you with every passing day and it hurt him because he did not know why or why he felt that he could feel your pain. Angered with his thoughts the archer stood and grabbed hold of his stormbow, he did the only thing he knew how to do when it came to coping with his feelings: he avoided them. 

The archer stumbled down the halls of the base with his eyes on the floor, he couldn’t bear to look anywhere else without being reminded of you. The times he’d seen you in conversation with others only to have you glance in his direction with a soft smile and a small wave, the times he’d been talking with his brother who shared numerous stories about you, and the time he wandered to your room to care for you when you were injured. He laughed to himself in remembrance of your silly conversations and how you continuously denied the fact that you talked in your sleep.

“Brother?” Genji’s voice called from behind.

Hanzo paused and placed his hand on the wall he couldn’t breathe.

Genji stepped forward, “Are you going to shoot? I will come with you.”

“I wish to be alone.” Hanzo mumbled.

He could hear the strain in his brother’s voice, the moment he stepped forward the archer fell forward. “Hanzo!” He managed to catch him before he fell and the two collapsed onto the floor. Hanzo was in a stage of hysteria Genji knew that, he could tell by the way his brother shook and struggled to breathe, how his eyes were a mass of confusion and pain. Genji held his brother like he was holding a dying man. 

“Breathe brother, everything will be alright.” He soothed. “You must breathe.”

Hanzo fell silent and still, his eyes wide.

(Flashback)

_ “Hanzo...Hanzo!” Suzuki shouted, she kicked and screamed but the hand still tried to silence her. The archer laid still his legs taken from him, a pool of blood warmed his cold body. His father’s men stood around him with katana’s drenched in his blood he lifted his head and saw Suzuki and reached for her. Everything moved in slow motion, she smiled, her words clear as day. “Breathe Hanzo, everything will be alright, you just have to bre-” _

_ Then the knife slit across her throat and all life faded from her eyes. _

(End of Flashback)

“Angela!” Genji shouted over the communicators. “Angela hurry! The hall, the hall by the training facility!”

“Hold on Genji, I’m coming.” She urged. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

Hanzo didn’t move nor did he speak all he could hear or see was blood and Suzuki’s screams, except he didn’t see Suzuki’s face, he saw your face. He heard your screams, you calling his name, you telling him everything was going to be alright with a blade running across your throat. 

Genji moved aside as Angela arrived, the swiss doctor knelt before the archer and checked his vitals.

“How long has he been like this?” She asked.

Genji had started pacing, “Uhm...fifteen minutes? He has not moved or said a word.”

Angela nodded, she took the Archer’s hand. “Mr. Shimada, I need you to listen. You haven’t eaten and with that I am going to assume you have not drank either. I’m going to get Genji to help me and we are going to take you to the med bay, is that alright?”

Hanzo shut down both mentally and physically. He fell into a pit of silence. 

Genji moved to Angela’s side and helped her move the archer to the med bay where she set up an IV and ran a few test, Genji lingered at his bedside meditating. Hours passed before anything was said, Hanzo laid still, fast asleep.

Genji leaned against one of the counters with his arms crossed.

“He’ll be alright Genji, he needs to rest.” Angela murmured and glanced at the archer. “He’s shutting down.”

“What do you mean?” Genji tilted his head.

She stood beside him, “He misses her. He doesn’t realize it but your brother doesn’t know how to cope with her absence, I can tell he hasn’t eaten, slept, or drank since she’s been gone.” She fell silent. “I miss her too…”

The Cyborg pulled her into a hug, “Shh...we will find her and bring her home.”

A set of footsteps alerted the two, Tracer came speeding into the room saying that Winston was calling for an emergency meeting. Everyone gathered and listened to what the Gorilla had to say. “I’m glad you’ve all recovered, I’m sorry I didn’t catch the threat before it happened. I have Athena running regular security checks now, if a fly passes a camera we’ll know it…” He adjusted his glasses. “The other night a two transmissions came in, one radio, and one video. I’m going to play the radio transmission first.” The transmission opened in static, an argument between Bane and another man erupted. They argued about you, the man urged Bane that you didn’t belong here and that you were planning something against them. Bane snarled and said for the man to leave you alone that you were his. 

“Now uhm...this second transmission isn’t for the light hearted...so if you have to leave do so now.” Winston warned.

No one moved as the video played.

It looked like it was recorded from a smartphone, the phone angled to record something through the slit of a cracked door. The shot managed to capture the sight of Bane and Reaper, you were between them chained to a wall, your head hung down blood splattered the walls and floor around you. Your breathing shallow and your clothes were torn.

“So what are you gonna do?” The Reaper rasped.

Bane pat your head, “Keep her here, what else?”

“Don’t...Don’t touch me.” You growled, trying to get away from him.

Reaper’s boot slammed into your hip and slung you as far as the chains could allow, “You called me here just to pick up your whore?!”

Bane snarled and slammed the Reaper into the wall, his elbow pressed to his jugular “I called you to ensure that Overwatch never rises. With Sombra’s help we’ll make her forget and turn her to our side. I’ll handle her, you stick with the plan and find Morrison.” The video cut off.

Silence hung in the room, everyone knew Jack Morrison was dead. D.Va ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth and Lucio in her wake, Ana sobbed into Reinhardt’s chest, Genji held Angela, and McCree and Torbjorn shouted plans to go in and rescue you. Everyone was so shaken that Athena had to cut into calm everyone down.

-

Hanzo awoke in the med bay alone and cold, his eyes struggled to open and he groaned with every movement. He looked to the empty chair at his side and reached out to lay his hand against it. It was cold but he could have sworn you’d been sitting at his bedside only a moment ago. He still heard your voice whisper in his ear, “Get up silly you can't sleep all day.”

He sat up and felt an odd sense of renewal...until Genji walked in. He hadn't anticipated his brother being awake so the ninja was raving about going to Germany himself to rescue you. 

“What's happened?” Hanzo gruffed.

Both Genji and Angela went stiff.

“We…” Angela started with a sigh. “We received a video of the ones who took her, along with a radio transmission.”

“And?” Hanzo breathed.

Genji stopped the doctor, “She is chained and blood covered. Winston is gathering a team to rescue her.”

Without a second thought the archer took hold of his bow and stood, he charged down the halls to the gorilla’s office where he demanded to be put on the team.

He would save you even if it killed him.


	13. Chapter 13

It had officially been two weeks since you'd been taken, two weeks of strategically run training simulators to ensure that everyone was ready to face whatever outcome resulted from saving you. Hanzo’s new prosthetics had been crafted and fit the archer like a glove. His health declined as much as Genji would allow it, the archer vowed he would not eat nor sleep until your delicate feet set foot on the Gibraltar base. 

“Alright!” Winston called. “Reinhardt you will lead this team, we aren't facing this silent, we're charging in head on. I'd like for you, captain Amari, Genji, and McCree to go through the front door.” He looked to everyone as he named them off and gave them their task. “Mercy, I'd like for you to stick with Hanzo, Tracer, Lucio, D.va and Torbjorn. Torbjorn we’ll need you to set up turrets around the castle, out of sight but in sight enough to hit a target. Hanzo, I’d like for you to keep an aerial view and scout the vantage points.”    


With the order given Overwatch set out to rescue their stolen agent, not a word was spoken on the flight to Echienwalde. Hanzo watched from his seat as everyone gathered in a group hug and vowed that you would come home safe. The archer crossed his arms tight and let thoughts of you ease his anxious mind, when the jet landed he stuck to the plan and followed his team. It was an odd feeling being a part of something, all Hanzo had ever known was the brutality of his father’s reign and his men. Knowing that what he was fighting for good and not evil filled the archer with a sense of tranquility. Perhaps he did belong in Overwatch after all…

Eerie silence held Echienwalde in its clutches, as ordered the group charged in headstrong. The minute Reinhardt’s boot stomped onto the bridge that lay outside the grand castle members of the Wolfsbane clan leapt from their places. Reinhardt’s shield protected those who fought behind him and when his shield broke the Crusader swung his hammer. The Overwatch members moved as a synchronized unit, where one fell another leapt over them and defended them till a healer arrived. 

But the Wolfsbane clan was relentless.

Reinhardt soon became swarmed with three men clung to his form, two men hooked his shoulders while another looped his arms around the elder’s ankles. A sudden chuckle rumbled McCree’s throat as he held up his peacekeeper, “It’s hiiigh nooon.” With his signature catchphrase sailing on the breeze three bullets dug into each man that weighed Reinhardt down. The Crusader beat a fist to his chest in gratitude to which the cowboy replied with a tip of his hat. While the ground team kept the enemy distracted Torbjorn and Hanzo raced across the archways and crumpled ruins and set up turrets, Hanzo’s scatter arrows mimicked fireworks as they busted at the feet of unsuspecting foes. He could feel the dragons stir within him.

“Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!” Hanzo’s head perked at the shout, he looked down from his place to see his brother unleash his dragon. The ninja and green serpent dashed through the mob of men that guarded the castle door. A smirk stretched across the archer’s lips. With a deep breath Hanzo plucked an arrow from his quiver and took aim, blue sparks warmed his right arm as engulfed it in blue light. “Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!” A pair of crystal blue dragons sprouted from his arrow and dived for the bridge in a spiral, all enemies within their path disappeared as the dragon pair did.

McCree snorted and fixed his hat, “Shimada show offs.”

Genji sheathed his blade, he looked up towards his brother in shock.

Hanzo smiled and granted his brother a small nod. 

The cyborg had forgotten what it felt like to have the three dragons fight together, last Genji had seen of his brother’s serpents they were his enemy. When the two brothers had fought in Hanamura Genji had turned his brother’s own dragons upon him so that he would see he was indeed alive. Because only a Shimada can control the dragons.

With the Wolfsbane clan’s major defenses down Overwatch infiltrated the castle the two teams divided to cover more ground. Swept up in determination to find you Hanzo diverged from the group. Hanzo ran faster than he ever had before. “Hanzo!” Mercy shouted. The archer focused on running, he had to find you. He HAD to. 

In all his life Hanzo only ever measure his mistakes - his road to redemption. You were the start of that road. A growl rumbled Hanzo's chest as he sped down the winding castle halls. Men in black tried to corner him but the dragon used his knowledge of martial arts to his advantage. Turning down another hall the dragon was too slow to dodge the foot aimed for his chest. A boot pinned him down.

“What are you doing here?” A disguised Jack Morrison growled. Hanzo fought against the man's hold but his energy waned thin, not eating or sleeping probably wasn't a smart decision. Another man joined the one who pinned the dragon and soon two others. 

Hanzo was pinned, there wasn't enough time for Jack to get him out of the hall or tell him where you were. The archer struggled.

“Let him up.”

Bane sneered from the shadows and took Hanzo’s quiver snapping each arrow as if were a twig, "You'll never get her back. She's one of us."   
  
The archer growled, it couldn't be true. How could you ever turn to the enemy? Hanzo reminisced in all the time you'd spent together and all you'd done for him. In the beginning he honestly thought you were a fool for being happy all the time. You told him "Smiles and laughter are contagious", you were right, and because of you he found his smile again.   
  
"Lies!" Hanzo barked as he struggled.

“Don't believe me?” Bane turned to the side and gestured. “See for yourself.”

His blood ran cold...no...no it had to be a trick. Hanzo saw you charge at him head on. You wore a black suit that hugged your curves. A glimmering silver axe in hand. Something was wrong, your eyes weren't the same. They were dull and lifeless. You didn't hear him when he yelled your name.

Hanzo snarled, his arms shook with strain as he struggled to get the axe from you. He glared at Bane, “What have you done to her?”

“Did you know she has blackouts? It happens when she feels she's in serious danger. With Sombra’s help we managed to hack her brain to keep her in a constant blackout.” Bane smirked.

Hanzo couldn't bear to fight you, to see you in such a state. The archer snarled and fought the men who held him but he grew weak and weary. His struggles ceased after a few moments, his chest heaved in desperation of oxygen. “Let's go, we have a battle to attend.” Bane ordered. His men reluctantly obeyed and followed their master. Hanzo smirked.

He managed to kick the axe from you and took a handful of the broken arrows  He would save you, he vowed he would. He took aim at Bane and his men but you jumped in front of him. His target was you and he didn't have it in him to pull back the string. targeted the dragon but he resorted to jujitsu as they swarmed him. Once the swarm diminished Hanzo drew his bowstring and he let his broken arrow fly. The first arrow missed.    
  
As did the second   
And the third   
And the fourth.   
  
He loaded his bow again, you stood in his sights. Amidst the battle going on around the two of you everything went dark, like it was only the two of you in the entire world. Hanzo stared into your eyes, his shoulders slumped, he couldn't bring himself to shoot you. The battle was over, all members of the Wolfsbane clan laid dead. 

A slow clap drew everyone's attention to Bane as he emerged from the shadows. “Very impressive I'll admit.

Everyone leapt at him at once but you served as his shield. 

“It's grand to see everyone still together...Reinhardt Wilhelm...Captain Anna Amari…” He pursed his lips. “The only one I see missing here is Morrison.”

“Ah C’mon now, even ya know Morrison is dead.” Torbjorn sighed.

“So he hasn't contacted you yet? Hm...interesting.” He smirked and turned, waving a hand. “Well if he isn't amongst you you're not my problem. You can kill them now.”

You lunged forward targeting Genji first, he shouted and dodged your attacks just as you dodged his words. You swung an axe unlike most who shot guns. 

Hanzo snarled and steadied his hand, he loaded a scatter arrow and took aim at the wall closest to Bane. He would catch him before he left. When the arrow flew and exploded against the wall Hanzo’s eyes widened as a scream filled the air and blood splattered against the ground.

You'd seen the archer taking aim, you abandoned the cyborg you'd been fighting and raced to cover Bane. Three arrows hit you, one pierced your shoulder, one your stomach, and the last pierced your thigh.

The butt of a gun slammed into the back of Bane’s head, he fell forward before he could catch you. Blood stained your clothes and dripped onto the floor, your vision blurred and you collapsed.

A man in black looped his arm around you and managed to catch you. “Someone come take her from me, can't hold both of them.” 

Ana, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn stood frozen. Just like you they recognized who stood before them. 

“Jack...you're looking well.” Ana smirked.

He nodded, “Reunion later, kids now.”

Ana took you from Jack, Hanzo stood frozen. He shot you...he hurt you. Your blood stained his hands. The archer fell to his knees and dropped his bow, his eyes on you. Reinhardt slung Bane over his shoulder and Ana struggled with you. You woke up and the first thing you were looking for was Hanzo.

You reached for him despite the arrows in your body, Ana tried to keep you still but you fought her. When he saw you move Hanzo shot forward and caught you, the two of you fell into each other.

Hanzo looped an arm around your shoulder and took your hand, tears in his eyes. “I-I am so...I-I am sorry. I didn't-”

You smiled and laid a weak hand against his cheek, you laughed and winced. “K-Kiss it better and I'll be f-fine. It wasn't your fault H-Hanzo….pr-romise.”

“Shh…” He cooed. “Do not speak.”

You laughed again, “Finally tired of my talking huh?”

He buried his face into the crook of your neck, you hid him as he cried. You looped your arm around his head and pulled him tighter. You muttered that everything was okay and that it wasn't his fault. How could you be so forgiving? He SHOT you his arrows pierced your skin, yet you told him you were at fault. 

You passed out as Hanzo carried you home.


	14. Chapter 14

You slept the whole flight home, it took Genji, McCree, and Reinhardt to pull Hanzo from you so that Mercy could get to work. Once Mercy deemed you fit as a fiddle Hanzo pulled your head into his lap and watched over you as you slept, everyone glared at Bane who came to six hours later.

“What do you plan on doing with him?” Solider 76 asked, wiping a rag across his freshly-shaven face.

McCree growled, “When were you gonna tell us you were alive?”

“McCree!” Ana snapped.

A grumble rose in his chest and the Cowboy tugged his hat over his eyes entering one of his famous silent tantrums. 

Once the jet landed Winston met everyone at the door anxiously counting to ensure everyone was accounted for, he went ape mode at the sight of Bane. “Easy big guy, we need ‘em alive.” McCree puffed smoke. “C’n probably tell us where Talon is since he wus workin’ with ‘em."   


Winston glared, “Lock him up. I want him in pure isolation.”

McCree and Genji happily dragged him through the base. If a gorilla could lose all color he did when Jack Morrison stepped off the jet. The two conversed in hushed whispers before Winston whisked him away to his office.

Ana glanced at the archer, “She will be fine Shimada, rest and a good meal is all she needs.”

Hanzo nodded, his limbs shook in strain from carrying you. Letharga had begun to set in. He collapsed before he got to the door. 

“Let me take her.” The gentlest request uttered by the behemoth Reinhardt. “She is not ze only one in need of a meal.”

Hanzo handed you over to the crusader and followed him to your room and back to the dining hall. Reinhardt proposed he cook a welcome home meal for you but first he made a meal for Hanzo. The archer didn't know what to think when a large platter of food was presented before him.

“Eat slow my friend.” Reinhardt advised. “Zer is plenty more if you are still hungry!” 

Hanzo took a hesitant bite, the foreign taste buzzed his taste buds. His brows furrowed as he swallowed the food and pondered over the flavor. “It is delicious, thank you.”

A hearty laugh bellowed from the giant, he talked on and on about different foods and ale from Germany. Hanzo kept quiet and let the man sputter his joyful nonsense. He still worried about you more than he worried about himself...but he didn't know why. 

The archer stood, “Where is HE being held?”

-

McCree sat in the training hall where the leader of the Wolfsbane clan was being held, he sat chained in a corner of one of the weight rooms with bots aimed at him from all angles. Even the slightest movement would trigger one of the bots and send them into a shooting spree. The cowboy gnawed on the butt of his cigar and growled each time Bane met his gaze.

“It’s good to see you too Jesse.” Bane remarked. “Beard is looking nice.”

“Don’ talk ta me like we’re pals.” McCree snarled.

Bane pressed his back to the wall with a sigh, “Ever the instigator.”

McCree shook his head not wanting to deal with the man’s foolishness, he popped his newspaper and kicked his feet up. 

“Ah, the dragon descends to vanquish his prey.” Bane stated as Hanzo walked into the room.

Without a second thought the archer drew one of his arrows and shot it into Bane’s shoulder which signaled the bots to shoot. Bane roared in pain until the bullets stopped and blood splattered the floor. When he loaded a second arrow McCree shot between the two.

“That ain’ gonna cut it ‘round here!” He snapped. “I’m just as mad at ‘em but you don’t see me poppin’ caps in him. If ya wanna take your anger out on ‘em do it with your words not yer weapon.”

“Out.” Hanzo growled. 

Both the dragon and the cowboy challenged each other’s gaze until McCree grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration as he walked out. Dark eyes narrowed as they landed on Bane who had curled forward in desperation for air. 

“Why?” Hanzo spat. 

Bane chuckled, “You don't know her like I do. No one does!”

Hanzo loaded another arrow, “So you abduct her?! You cause more harm by doing so!”

“Harm? I did no harm.” Bane smirked. “It wasn't my arrows that pierced her.”

The archer went stiff.

Bane continued, “You think you're valiant, do you archer? You speak so much of redemption but we both know you don't deserve redemption. Not for defying your clan” His smirk grew. “Not for killing your brother.”

Hanzo pulled back the string of his bow.

“Go on and shoot. But I wonder, what will she think? Oh how sorrowful she'd be to find out YOU killed her childhood friend.”

He wanted to shoot him, ancestors above he wanted to shoot him and make him stop. Flashes of Suzuki’s execution and you being shot raced through his mind. Hanzo could see it now, he could see you running to him only to freeze in horror at the sight of Bane’s arrow littered body and his blood on the archer’s hands. Reluctantly Hanzo lowered his bow and turned his back to Bane. He was just wasting his time…

Hanzo wandered the base and somehow ended up at your door. He lingered there for a moment and drank in the silence before he opened the door and peeked inside. You laid in bed sound asleep, wrapped up in a blanket with a pillow pulled tight to your chest. By the way your face contorted and you whimpered Hanzo knew you were having a nightmare. He moved to your side and took you into his arms, holding you tight while murmuring sweet nothings. 

The nightmares and irregular sleep patterns continued for weeks. Some night you woke drenched in sweat and screaming, other nights you tossed and turned whimpering. Hanzo had moved into your room, each night he slipped inside whenever you screamed or he sensed your uneasy. Each night he would hold you tight and tell you everything was alright and that you were home and safe.

You sat in the mess hall staring lifelessly at a meal Reinhardt had prepared for you...but your stress didn't let you keep the food down. After you forced yourself to eat you walked without a destination focused only on wherever your feet took you.

Someone called your name and you flinched.

It was McCree, he walked toward you in an urgent manner. For some reason you didn't see McCree but a man in black, a scream ripped your throat and you threw your arms over your head.

He stopped in his tracks. “Easy darlin’, easy.” He took a step forward. “S’just ol’ Jesse, ya know I won’ hurt ya.”

“J-Jesse?” You lowered your arm, the man in black was gone. 

“S’alright,” He took another step forward. “Yer safe sweetheart, your home.”

He continued to step towards you until he got close enough to pull you into a hug. He murmured low and rubbed your back as you broke into tears. You wrapped your arms around him and took two fistfuls of his poncho. 

“C’mon, let's go sit somewhere.”

“N-No…” You squirmed and struggled to get away. “I want to be alone.”

McCree let go and watched you run before he could say anything else, with a sigh he shoved his thumbs into the loops of his pants and walked to Winston’s office.

You ran outside and kept running. The walls of Gibraltar had begun to close in on you making everything feel foreign. You began to hyperventilate as anxiety weighed your chest like a rock in water. All you wanted was to feel safe…

 


	15. Chapter 15

Hours passed and Hanzo hadn't been able to find you anywhere on the base or even on the cliff. He worried that Talon had invaded and took you again. Hanzo relayed the information to his brother who requested that Athena track your communicator. Once tracked Hanzo set out to find you.

You had in a cluster of large rocks and cried yourself to sleep. You dreamt of Bane and you dreamt of Hanzo. The two men were tangled in one another bruised and bloody, you screamed for them them to stop. Neither ceased to fight until the other fell, in your dream you held a dying Hanzo. Your hand outstretched to his while his name tore your throat. 

“Hanzo...Hanzo! HANZOOO!” You wailed.

His ears perked as your call drew him in, quick on the archer’s feet he raced towards your voice. He called your name waiting for a response. When he stood before you his heart almost shattered.

You sat with your knees pulled tight to your chest, your hands pressed to your ears and your forehead pressed to your knees. Even though he couldn't see your face he knew it was tearstained by the way your shaken voice called for him again. 

Careful the archer set down his bow and inched towards you. His hands held your wrist like glass and as gently as possible he pulled you towards him.

“H-Hanzo..” You squeaked.

He pressed his lips to your forehead, “Shh. I am here.” 

You couldn't hold it in anymore, instead of bottling up your emotions like usual you sobbed into Hanzo’s chest and told him all that was on your mind. You told him about what Bane had done to you, what your dreams had been, and how you were afraid of Bane being in Gibraltar. “It will be alright.” Hanzo cooed, his warm hand stroked your back. “I will not let him hurt you, Watashi no Okami.”

His lips met yours and the world faded away. You felt the warmth of his hands travel up your neck and to your cheeks. He kissed your fears away. 

“Come with me.” He cooed taking your hand. 

You took a deep breath, “I can't see him Hanzo, not after all that happened.”

“You will not face him alone, my love.” He whispered with a smile and took your hand. “I will protect you.”

-

Two days passed and still no one knew what to do with Bane. You all sat in the meeting room, a thickening silence clung to the air. You glance at Reinhardt with worry, the giant seemed oddly quiet.

“Rein, you okay?” You broke the silence.

“Have you got any suggestions?” Winston quirked a brow at the giant.

Reinhardt fell silent a second time, then he stepped forward and stood proud. “I say ve give ze boy anoza chance. Let me vatch ova him.”

Winston looked to Soldier 76 before saying anything on the matter.

The soldier’s arms were crossed and his face unreadable due to the mask he wore. He let out a sigh and leaned forward a bit. “Reinhardt, I understand you basically raised her and Bane. But he's dangerous and we can't let him in knowing he worked with Talon.” He stood up straighter. “He is  _not_ allowed to leave your side under any circumstance, keep him on a leash if you have to. He gets one shot.”


	16. Chapter 16

When you saw Bane strapped to Reinhardt’s chest in an adult sized baby harness you didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The man wasn't in the condition he’d been in last time you saw him, Bane had fresh wounds on his shoulders, neck, and face. His left cheek red and swollen. Despite his beaten and bloody condition his expression mirrored grumpy cat with his head slouched and his arms crossed. He wore a loose black tank top and jeans.

Hanzo snarled at the sight of Bane and drew his bow.

“Hanzo don't!” You protest, your hands shook. “Don't you'll...you'll hit Reinhardt.”

With great reluctance the archer obeyed you and lowered his weapon he instead pulled you close and turned you away from Bane. Hanzo looped an arm around your shoulder and guided you out of the room, in the hall he put both his hands on your shoulders and stared into your eyes.

“I will  _not_ allow this.” He hissed. “You should not have to see-”

You cut him off, “Hanzo it’s fine, really. It’s not like I can avoid him either...I just...I have to face it. I can’t run and hide anymore, I won’t.”

Silence set in between the two of you, his hand slipped from your shoulders and his fingers tangled with yours. He pulled you close and pressed his forehead to yours with a deep sigh, “I will protect you, I promise.”

“I know you will.” You wrapped your arms around him. “And I love you for it.”

You both went stiff at the appearance of the L word, a word that hadn’t been exchanged between the two of you before. Hanzo pulled away and you prepared a defense for yourself but his expression held you in silence. His eyes widened and his mouth hung agape as if the word didn’t register with him.

“You…” His voice cracked. “You truly mean this?”

A blush burned your face, “Of course I do, Hanzo how could I not?”

He became more stiff and stood straighter, his expression guarded. “Why?”

You thought about it and smiled, “Do you remember what you said to me before? About how you were broken and didn’t know what I could possibly see in you? I see a lot Hanzo, I see a man who has been through far too much, a man who deserves to be happy for once in his life. You don’t realize it but Hanzo, when you laugh or when you smile it brightens the whole room.” You held his hand. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now...that I love you. I wanted to tell you after my foot got better but I…”

“But what?” He murmured with a hint of fear in his eyes.

“I was afraid...” You admitted. “Genji told me about Suzuki when I asked him about how to confess to you. He said that after what happened you were afraid for someone to put their heart in your hands but Hanzo…” You took his hand and held it to your heart. “Hanzo your hands are the only ones I want my heart in because I know that you’ll take care of it, and I swear I’ll take care of yours if you let me.”

Hanzo opened his mouth to speak.

Then Jack turned the corner. 

The soldier didn’t need to analyze the situation to put two and two together. “Agents! If you’re going to have relations do it behind closed doors!” 

You jumped at Jack’s shouting, “N-No sir that’s not what- I mean you don’t-” You whimpered.

“No excuses, get a room.” He walked passed the two of you. “And Archer, you break her heart and I’ll personally kick your ass.”

After he’d left and you calmed down Hanzo snorted and crossed his arms, “An interesting man.”

“Do you want to?” You said without thinking.

Hanzo’s face went up in flames. “P-Pardon..?”

You frantically waved your hands, “Nothing nothing!” You saw Ana and Pharah on the other side of the hall. “Oh coming Captain Amari!” Shamefully you ran off and left a confused archer in the hallway. He stood still for a few moments before a small smile stretched across his lips.

He loved you too.

-

Night fell by time you made it back to your room, you finally calmed down about your confession to Hanzo. With your back to the door you slid down and took a deep breath with your head hung. You prayed you didn’t scare him off. “What were you thinking?!” You hissed and pressed your palms to your eyes. “Do you want to? Of course he wouldn’t how could you ask him that?!” After many deep breaths and meditative exercises you calmed down enough to grab a shower and crawl into bed.

A knock appeared at your door. 

“Who is it?” You asked.

No answer.

“Hmm…” You hummed and got up.

The minute you opened the door you were assaulted with kisses and pulled into the arms of the archer. Hanzo kissed you with so much passion your head spun and you felt light headed, you pulled him into your room and he shut the door behind himself. The kisses continued and only grew more intense the longer the two of you lingered in one another’s arms. He broke the kiss leaving the two of you breathless and desperate for air, you both smiled at each other.

“I want to.” He breathed and kissed your neck.

You shivered, “H-Hanzo…”

His kisses only went lower, now he kissed your collar bones. “I loved you as well.”

You brought his face back to yours and pulled him into another kiss only it lacked hunger and lust, the kiss was sweet and gentle. You broke the kiss and nuzzled his cheek with a smile, “We can move at your pace.”

He nodded and slowly…

The two of you undressed each other and he guided you to the bed. 

-

You woke with your head pillowed against the archer’s chest. His arms tangled around your sheet wrapped hips, his skin warm against yours. You couldn’t help but smile, feel embarrassed, and giddy all at the same time. For a small time you watched the archer sleep and decided that today you’d sleep in.

 


	17. Chapter 17

A genuine laugh tickled your throat as you struggled in the arms of your lover, the archer pressed his chest to your back and held you tight in his arms with a smile. His fingers danced across your hips.

“Ha-Ha-Hanzo! Hahaha, stop stop!” You squealed. “C-can't, c-can't breathe!”

He kissed your neck, “My apologies.” He breathed in deep and nuzzled the crook of your neck. “Shall we get up?”

You gave him the puppy dog eyes, “Five more minutes?”

He nodded and held you like you were the only thing keeping him on earth. 

You ran your hand through his hair and smiled, you never imagined this would happen. However darkness gave you little time to enjoy your blossoming relationship. A week's time had passed and Bane still lingered under the watchful eye of Reinhardt. An odd change had sparked within the man, he no longer exhibited any signs of pent up aggression. There were times he couldn't even look at you.

From time to time the two of you would catch one another’s gaze but beyond that you hadn't spoken to each other since his arrival. Hanzo kept close to you more than ready to reduce Bane to a pin cushion if he did anything to you. You shuddered at the thought of Bane and hid in the comfort of your archer.

Since you’d been home you could barely eat or sleep, each night the same nightmare plagued your dreams. You needed an escape to clear your head.

“Hanzo,” You murmured with a gentle tap. “Hanzo let me up.”

“Mmgh.” He hummed and untangled his arms from your waist.

You got up and disappeared into the bathroom where silence was drowned out by the sound of water. You grabbed a towel and tried so hard not to look in the mirror. You broke and slowly turned your gaze to the slab of glass.

You were happy, so happy to be back home and back with Hanzo. Yet why did you look like death? Your skin had paled and bags hung under your eyes...your eyes. They no longer shimmered the way they used to. You felt brittle and scared all the time. Even here in Gibraltar anytime you heard a crash or gunfire or even Reinhardt’s joyful shouting you jumped or covered your ears. Your mind wandered and you had become easily distracted…

You weren't the same person you had been before.

You weren't you.

Shaking your head you disappeared into the shower and let the water wash away your worries. You took a deep breath and covered your face.

There was a knock on the door, Hanzo called your name.

“Yes?” You called back.

“I am going to see Genji.” He informed. “He wishes to discuss something. Will you be alright alone?”

“I'll be fine, don't worry!” You giggled. “I might join you later!”

“Alright, I am leaving then.”

You heard the door to your room close and you tired to repair yourself in Hanzo’s absence. A phrase appeared rose in the back of your mind for a brief moment. “Only you know how your heart works..." You muttered to yourself. Where had you heard that before? You couldn't remember.

For twelve minutes you stood under the water and focused on where it hit your skin. Your skin...it felt dirty. You grabbed the soap and started rubbing your arms. Trauma filled your veins as Deja vu hit you. After Bane had forced himself on you he allowed you to bathe, you remember rubbing your skin so hard it bled. 

You shook and rubbed soap everywhere he'd touched, tears sprang in your eyes. Why didn't you feel clean? No matter how hard you scrubbed it wouldn't go away. 

Everything broke. You threw the soap and started screaming. You screamed and screamed and screamed, your nails ranked across your skin. Everything blurred, Hanzo and Bane became one entity. You couldn't defer who was who, everywhere Hanzo had touched you felt as if Bane had touched. You couldn't breath. You burrowed into the corner of the shower still screaming as blood mixed with water and slipped down the drain.

The door to your room bursted open and a voice called your name, next the bathroom door opened. Spurs clicked against the tile floor. 

“What are ya doin’ darlin’ stop!.” McCree urged, he pulled your nails from your skin and turned off the water.

You screamed and struggled.

“Shh, s’okay darlin’ it’s okay.” He wrapped you in a towel and held you tight against his chest. “Shhh, s’okay. Everythin’ is gonna be okay. Stay with me darlin’” He pressed the button on his com. “Angela I need ya! Now!”

You didn’t know how much time had passed or how long you’d been screaming for, all you knew was your throat felt like fire but you still screamed and cried.

-

“How have things been brother?” Genji sipped his tea and looked to his brother.

Hanzo stared into his tea for a moment contemplating the recent events, he smiled. “Things have been...well.”

“I am glad to hear that.” He smiled. “She is treating you well?”

“More than I deserve.” Hanzo admitted.

Genji listened to his brother praise you and how he basically worshipped the ground you walked upon. The conversation darkened at the mention of Bane and how Hanzo felt he threatened your happiness, he voiced how he so desired to sink an arrow into the man but refused to do so per your request. Genji then voiced his opinion of the situation and said that while Bane being here made him uncomfortable there was nothing either of them could do but put up with it. Reinhardt had kept to his word and hadn’t let the man out of his sight or anywhere near you. Hanzo trusted the Crusader but felt his kind heart would be his undoing.

“What am I to do now?” The archer asked.

“Live, brother. Live and be happy.” His brother urged, a hand on his shoulder. “Stay at her side and let time heal your wounds. You deserve happiness brother.”

Hanzo nodded and sipped his tea. He listened to Genji boast about the apple of his eye Doctor Zieger for hours and wondered if he could do the same with you, if he could get to know you well enough and talk about you to any that cared to listen. He wondered when you would come to join them. 

Genji jumped up in sudden shock, “What?!”

Hanzo blinked in confusion, “Something is wrong?”

When Genji told him Angela was being sent to your room all color drained from his face.

The archer sped down the halls faster than he ever thought possible, every worst case scenario filled his head. He got to your room and found you huddled in a corner with McCree and Solider 76 trying to calm you down. Your ears were covered and you kept screaming.

“What is going on?!” Hanzo barked. “What have you done?!” The archer pushed them aside and pulled you into his arms, he pet your hair and murmured that everything was fine and that you were safe. After several moments you quieted down and collapsed against the archer’s chest. 

“Dammit I knew we shouldn't a given him a second chance.” McCree hissed.

“He did this?” 76 inquired.

He growled and grabbed peacekeeper.“M’sure he had somethin’ ta do with it.” 

Before he could be stopped the cowboy stormed out of the room, Solider 76 motioned to follow him but hesitated and looked back at you. He sighed and shook his head, “Take care of her archer, Angela should be here soon.

When the two of you were left alone Hanzo held you in silence and tried to focus on everything but the pain that stabbed his heart. He was so afraid, so afraid thinking he had lost you or would lose you.

“Look at me.” He cooed. “My love please, look at me.”

You looked into his eyes and burst into tears.

“What happened, tell me.” He murmured and wiped your tears.

You trembled in his arms, “I-I can’t do it Hanzo I can’t...Everytime I see him I.” You sobbed. “I think of...of what happened and I. I can’t get it out of my head, I can’t I don’t feel safe I-I”

“Shhh…” He whispered and pulled you tighter. “It is alright, I am here, and I will protect you.”

You cried until Angela arrived ready to treat your wounds, she stayed with you until she felt you were stable enough to leave in Hanzo’s care. You lingered in the bathroom floor and stared at your bandaged arms, Hanzo stood in the doorway.

“How about something to eat?” He offered. “I could make you some tea.”

You looked up at him, staring into his eyes. You reached out to him, “Hold me Hanzo, please.”

He nodded, “Of course.” He kissed your head and lifted you into his arms. 

You curled up in your favorite blanket and rested your head against Hanzo’s chest. After hours of silence you finally broke it, you broke it at the realization that you'd hurt him.

“I'm sorry…” You murmured.

“Shh.” He soothed, petting your hair while kissing your forehead. “You are not at fault.” 

You sniffled, “I am, I made you worry.”

Two fingers captured your chin and tilted your head upward, Hanzo kissed you until you couldn't think straight. You hated to do it but you needed him, you needed him to make you forget about Bane and all he'd done. You kissed his neck as he sat up and pulled you into his lap. You held each other’s faces in your hands and drowned in the ocean of kisses. You pressed your forehead to the archer’s and moaned as he took things further.

“Runaway with me.” He panted. “Runaway with me.”

You were so caught up in the tingles he sent up your body to even think about your answer, “I will, a-ah I will.”

You stayed tangled in each other's arms for the remainder of the day.


	18. Chapter 18

“Time off?” Winston blinked.

You nodded, “Y-yes sir...I" You took a deep breath. Be Professional. “In light of recent events i feel it is best I take a leave of absence, I can't perform effectively if I'm not at one hundred and fifty percent.”

Winston saw right through you, he glanced to Jack who stood to the left of the room with his arms crossed. The Gorilla looked back to you with a gentle smile, “You know no one here is asking you to perform at one hundred and fifty, however I will grant your request. Take as much time as you need.”

You bowed your head and turned to leave, “Thank you, sir.”

“Wait.” Jack said, his boots stomped the ground till he stood before you. 

Silence and eye contact.

He reached out and pulled you into a tight hug, “You keep in touch and watch your back out there kid.”

You hesitated, for a brief moment you hesitated. Your arms slowly came around the solider, you smiled and pressed your cheek to his chest. “I will...uncle Jack.”

You left the gorilla and Soldier in private.

“What do we do about Bane?” Winston asked. “He hasn't left Reinhardt’s watch but-"

“Leave the kid alone.” Jack grumbled. “He'll lead us to Gabriel.”

-

You traveled around the base in search of Hanzo. Your first instinct was to check the training facility. Oddly the facility was empty, not a soul in sight, a smirk pulled your lips thinking Hanzo was playing a game of hide and seek. You faintly heard breathing.

“Hanzo I can hear you.” You chuckled. “Your stealth is-"

Your eyes widened as Bane stepped into view.

The same look of shock mirrored his face, neither of you had expected to cross paths.

Your first instinct was to run but the minute you turned your back Bane rushed you and grabbed your wrist.

“Wait.” He urged. “Don’t run, please.”

“Let go of me!” You shouted and struggled. “Hanzo! Hanzo!”

“I’m sorry!” Bane screamed at the top of his lungs. He panted looking into your eyes, his hand shook against your skin. “I’m sorry…” Tears fell from his eyes and he collapsed to his knees. “I’m a horrible person and I don’t deserve a second chance, not from you not from Reinhardt. I-I just...I...was so lost. I was scared and alone. That day when the headquarters blew up, you remember it don’t you? I was trapped I shouted, I begged for someone to find me under that rubble but I-”

You remembered it vividly, you didn’t know that until now the explosion was what you had been trying so hard to forget. The headquarters exploded, you woke with dust in your lungs and blood splattered against your skin. Tracer had found you amongst the rubble, she found you near death. It took all of Mercy’s magic to get you in stable condition. You forgot Bane had disappeared, it wasn’t until weeks after that you’d woken up looking for him. 

“I didn’t know…” You sobbed. “I couldn’t remember I didn’t remember until…”

You both locked eyes, “Until it was too late.”

Bane told you everything, about how he’d been “rescued” by agents of Talon and how they had nursed him back to health. He swore to you that the Wolfsbane clan had been created to fight Talon not join it, that he had started the clan to find you and be with you again.

The two of you held each other and cried, even as Hanzo, Genji, and Reinhardt came running in. At the sight of Hanzo Bane reared, one arm snaked around your waist and another around your neck.

“Take another step and I'll-” He hissed.

“Ju vill do nozing.” Reinhardt bellowed, he stepped forward. “Let her go Bane.”

He pulled you tighter, “Never!”

You bit the inside of your cheek and stomped the heel of your boot into his toes, with a yelp Bane let you go. You spun around and locked your fist with his face.

Silence suffocated you as you glared at Bane, he stayed on the floor with a hand pressed to his swelling cheek. Your fist shook and you growled.

“To think I was dumb enough to try, to TRY and believe that there was still some good in you.” You panted. “After all you've done, after all the damage you've done...you don't deserve a second chance!”

Reinhardt took another step forward, “Kleiner…”

You couldn't hold in your emotions anymore, aggression clouded your vision. You lunged at Bane and without a second thought your fist beat against his chest, face, neck, and shoulders. The only thing was Bane wasn't timid anymore. If it was a fight you wanted it was a fight you were getting.

The both of you rolled on the floor planting your feet in each other's ribs and your fist in each other's neck. Reinhardt and Genji tried to break up the fight but you were relentless.

Hanzo couldn't believe his eyes…

You didn't harm his brother nor the Crusader but the look in your eyes said you wanted to, yet you kept your complete focus on Bane. In Hanzo’s eyes you moved with so much grace he could have mistaken you for a dancer. Even as you flipped Bane onto his back and sank your teeth into his jugular. You were beautiful and fought with the spirit of a wild animal. You fought with the spirit of a wolf.

When Bane started screaming in agony Reinhardt managed to pull you off of the man, unlike the time before there was no chunk of human flesh between your teeth. Your teeth were red and blood trailed out of the corner of your mouth. Reinhardt held you by the back of the neck like a newborn kitten while Genji pressed a hand to Bane’s bloody neck. You kicked and screamed, you roared and fought Reinhardt’s hold.

“Give her to me.” Hanzo requested.

Reinhardt quirked a brow at the archer.

He glanced to Bane, “She needs to be away from him, and vise versa.”

With a sigh Reinhardt caved in and pulled you tight to his chest, “It vill be alright...mein kleines Mädchen(My little girl).”

Your eyes widened and you went stiff.

Reinhardt handed you over to Hanzo who carried you bridal style down the halls and to your room. Hanzo could tell you weren't mentally present, the way your body had gone stiff and your eyes unmoving. He set you down on your bed and tended to your wounds. Once he finished he kissed your forehead and laid you down.

-

Night won the battle against the day by time you woke up. You woke with Hanzo at your side fast asleep with a protective arm hooked at your waist. When pain rose in the back of your head you knew then and there that you'd blacked out. 

You shot up, “Hanzo, Hanzo!”

The archer shot up as well, arrow in hand.

“Who did I hurt?” You demanded. “Hanzo who did I hurt?”

Hanzo laid you back down and pulled you to his chest, “Bane. However he deserved it, he threatened you.”

You tensed in his arms, “Hanzo I want to go. I don't want to be here not when I could hurt someone.” You kissed his cheek and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “Take me away, please.”

He nodded and kissed you softly, “Anywhere you wish to go, I shall take you.”

The two of you murmured sweet nothing's in each other's ears until sleep held sway over you. You fell asleep in Hanzo’s arms dreaming of traveling the world with the archer.


	19. Chapter 19

Fluffy white clouds and golden sun rays sailed passed you bringing a smile to your face. The hand you held grew more tense. “I know.” You kissed Hanzo's cheek. “We’ll be there soon, I promise.” You looked out your window and thought of your destination. The black forest...you loathed the idea of returning but the forest held answers to your questions.

Hanzo remained alert and pumped with unease at the new environment. You both had taken a public plane rather than the Overwatch jet for fear that the team may need it for a mission while you were on your off time. Hanzo held onto your hand tracing circles with his thumb.

“Is it wise to go back?” Hanzo inquired. “Back to this black forest.”

Your grip on his hand, “Honestly I don't know...i really don't like the idea of going back but I have to. I have to find out if what Bane said is true.”

“About the terrorist group?” He pondered for a moment. “Do you think we will find them?”

The archer pulled his arm around you as you leaned into him, your head on his shoulder and your hand in his. “I don't know...we’ll have to see when we get there.”

-

It was dark, dark small and tight. Cold metal burned your legs, a leather strap pulled strands of your hair and squished your nose so you had to breath out of your mouth. You whimpered and crawled along the cage you were trapped in. “Mommy! Daddy!” Your tiny voice screeched. 

Hanzo called your name and your eyes snapped open.

Every set of eyes on the plane aimed at you like heat-seeking missiles. 

Tears burned your eyes and you struggled to breathe, Hanzo barked at everyone and turned to you with as much softness as he could muster. He pulled you close and kissed your forehead. You squeezed his hand and rested your head against his chest, your hair hid your face.

“Another nightmare?” He murmured.

You nodded.

Both you and the archer were aware of the others nighttime troubles. It was almost like a game of telephone the way one night Hanzo would wake from a nightmare and you the next. 

“If you wish to discuss it, I am here." He assured.

“I'm alright.” You breathed and tucked your head beneath his chin. “I'll be fine.”

“I believe you.” He soothed, petting your hair.

The flight landed and you sucked in a deep breath, you hadn't been flung onto the forest’s doorstep but into a town not far from it. You could see the haunting castle in the distance. 

Hanzo held your hand and led you off the plane. “Do you wish to venture straight into the forest or would you prefer to look around?”

A smile tugged your lips, “Hanzo Shimada! Could it be that you're suggesting a date?”

He smiled in turn, “If that is what you would like.”

You turned red enough you could give a tomato a run for its money. Thinking about it you'd never actually thought of asking the archer out on a date, he didn't strike you as that type. Your hand tightened around his, “I would like that, very much.”

“Very well, what would you like to do?” He inquired with a quirked brow.

You bit your lip and dropped your eyes to the side.

-

Hanzo wore the straightest face he could have put a ruler to shame. He stood at the base of a tree watching you struggle to climb it. “If you wanted to tree climb you could have said so.” He grumbled.

You scrambled and tried to pull yourself up forgetting you had horrible upper-arm strength. Your legs swung and your body swayed, “I wanted to surprise you!”

“With your terrible upper arm strength?” The archer smirked.

You dangled from the branch, “Not funny Hanz-oh!”

In the blink of an the archer had scaled the tree and lifted you onto the branch. A teasing smile on his face.

“Thank you.” You kissed his lips softly.

Such a casual occurrence had never occurred with the archer before. Hanzo could never recall being kissed in such a way, Suzuki rarely ever kissed him. His heart ached in thought of her. 

“Did I do something wrong?” You whispered.

“No, no of course not.” He shook his head, placing a gentle kiss on your head.

The both of you snuggled into a crook of the branch and watched the sunset and the stars rise. You talked for endless hours, about the mission and about each other. You listen to Hanzo’s stories about Hanamura and Genji.

“Why not go back?” You wondered, curled up against his chest. “Hanamura is your home.”

“It was once.” He looked into your eyes, his hand stroked your cheek. “You are my new home. I shall follow where you go.”

“Hanzo-"

He silenced you with a kiss, his strong arms came around you and you lost yours.


	20. Chapter 20

Various bird calls filled your ears along with the sound of squirrels and other woodland creatures. Trickling water from a stream called to you...but when you tried to reach the water pain surged in your wrist. 

The shackles still burned your skin and the chains swayed. A camp came into your view, two large tents and a fire pit. Two men in red jumpsuits walked the parameter with guns. You stepped back and snapped a twig. The guns fired.

“Ah.” Your eyes snapped open. You awoke from your dream to find yourself in a tree with your head pillowed against your arm. You sat up and looked around. “Hanzo?”

Only silence answered your call, the archer nowhere in sight. 

You pulled Hanzo’s weird mini robe thing tighter around your body and jumped from the tree. The sun hadn't even come up yet, faint traces of pink and orange painted the sky suggesting it was coming soon.

A twig snapped.

Instantly you took a fighting stance and aimed your fist at the sound. Hanzo stepped out of the brush with four fish in hand. He was shirtless and his hair brushed his shoulders, you couldn't help but stare.

The archer smiled, “I did not think you would be awake this early.”

You rolled your eyes, “If you skin the fish I'll start a fire.”

At sunrise you set out for the black forest, your communicator flooded with messages from everyone back home. You read them all but only responded to Reinhardt’s messages. He kept you updated on Bane, on how he was doing, and how his punishment was executed. 

“Are you certain about this?” Hanzo asked at the forest edge.

“I can't hide Hanzo.” You stared into the forest and took his hand. “I have to know what's in there. I have to find the part of me that's lost.”

The archer kissed the back of your hand, “I am right behind you.” 

Something strange hit you when you set foot in that forest, it was like the grass and the trees were telling you exactly where to go. You were flooded with the urge to run and so you did. You ran without thinking without destination, you ran in the direction the trees guided and listened to the grass. Hanzo followed through the trees, the archer leapt from branch to branch. Something didn't feel right to him.

Last time the two of you entered the forest there were traps and men hidden in the trees. Yet now not a single problem arose, you were headed to the heart of the forest, but it seemed too easy. Had all of Bane’s men truly perished in the fight to bring you home?

Hanzo kept his eyes peeled and his bow loaded ready to defend you should someone attack. A clearing came into view and you darted forward before he could stop you. He called your name but you kept running.

You froze at the sight or the camp from your dream. Suddenly everything hit you at once, you remembered the area and what it meant. It was where they'd taken you, the men who kidnapped you like Bane said. You remembered the cages, the guns, and the blood.

“Wait.” Hanzo’s hand grabbed your shoulder stopping you from moving forward. “Something does not feel right.”

You pulled your clawed gloves from your belt and slipped them on. 

While you did so Hanzo stepped forward, his bow in hand and arrow aimed. He stalked about the area in search of whatever tickled his sixth sense. Oddly the area came up to be vacant and untouched for quite some time. 

You went into one of the tents in search of traces of your past, in search of pieces of yourself you didn't know. The first tent was dust and scat ridden. Some of the papers that littered the ground had been chewed on but you could still make out some of the text. 

“Hanzo!” You called. “Hanzo come look at this!”

The archer entered the tent and looked over the map you had discovered. The map was marked with points and notes. You read each one and felt your pulse race. 

“I don't know which one...Hanzo I don't know which one is home. I-I don't remember.” Your voice cracked and your hands shook.

Hanzo gently lowered the map and looked into your eyes, “Home is not a place, my love. Home is where you feel safe. Home is Gibraltar with your Overwatch.” He tilted his head. “Why spend time returning to a home you do not know?”

The archer’s words mellowed through you but you didn't have time to respond. Your head jerked up, someone was near you could sense it. Hanzo sensed it as well. You took your claws and slashed through the back of the tent, the two of you shot out of the tent and ran into the trees.

Hanzo found a vantage point and you stood ready to fight. Hanzo signaled you and mouthed that there were two men, one coming from the right, and one coming from the left. Both coming right for you. 

A scatter arrow burst against the ground at the feet of your assailants. At the sight of the arrow you charged from the safety of the trees and slashed at both men. You heard Hanzo’s arrows whip and whiz around you, you swung your clawed gloves and aimed for the throat.

“Well well if it isn't the little throat killer.” Said the older of the two, a man with white hair and wrinkles under his green eyes. He stomped his foot over yours and managed to catch the back of your neck in his hand. You growled and struggled, ramming your head into his gut as you swiped his knees with your claws.

Gunfire made your heart stop, a bullet dug into your hip as an arrow skewed the second man’s head. 

“How dumb are you really? Did you think we forgot about this camp?” The man hissed.

Hanzo growled from his place, he couldn't get a clear shot. The man pulled you to his chest with an arm locked around your throat and another around your waist. You thrashed and struggled which didn't help Hanzo in lining up a shot.

“Come out dragon!” The man shouted. “Or are you really going to watch as I slit her pretty little throat?”

Quick but quiet Hanzo leapt through the trees so that he was behind the two of you, he reached for another arrow and lined up a shot. He swore under his breath, even If he did shoot the man from behind there was a chance you’d be pierced by the arrow.

“Hanzo shoot!” Your voice strained as you struggled. “Shoot!”

Vivid images of the fight against Bane plagued the archer. He swore to himself he would never pierce you with another arrow and he wasn't about to break that vow now. He took a deep breath and called upon his dragons. “Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!”

A shot of warmth buzzed your senses as the dragons passed through you. Your assailant was swept away by the serpents leaving you in the arms of your archer. Hanzo pressed a hand to your bleeding hip and sat you down. He pulled the ribbon from his hair and tied it around looped it around you, he tied it over your wound. 

“Ha-Hanzo.” You hissed. 

“Shhh.” He caressed your cheeks and kissed you. “I will get you out of here.”

The sound of a gun said otherwise.


	21. Chapter 21

Hanzo shielded you from the gun, his back to the man that had somehow survived against his dragons. Hanzo glanced down at you, your back pressed to the tree and your head hung. You were unconscious. 

Time was of the essence the archer knew that much, his ribbon wouldn't hold blood in forever. He had to make a choice, leave you unprotected or continue to shield you. The archer glanced at the body that lay not far from his reach, he could jump to the body and get the gun.

He risked it. Hanzo leapt with the speed of a cheetah and grabbed the gun, he pulled the trigger and was knocked back by the recoil. The white haired man had made a mistake in trying to stand, the bullet dug into his throat.

Quickly Hanzo searched the camp in hopes of finding a first aid kit. He didn't know the forest like you did, he wasn't confident that he could get you out and to safety. He swore to himself, there was no first aid kit.

The archer’s eyes widened at the sight of what his dragons had left in their wake. They'd bent some of the trees and created a path that would lead him out of the forest. 

-

A blurred ceiling and pain in your side greeted you when you woke up. You couldn't move without new jolts of pain. How long had you been unconscious? Where were you? You looked around and your eyes widened. It was the room Bane had locked you in, the room where he'd tortured you. 

“Hanzo!” You screamed at the top of your lungs. “Hanzo!”

Did you get captured again?

Tears spilled down your face as you were hit with everything all at once. Phantom pains loomed over your body of where you'd been hurt. You could feel Bane’s weight on you and his voice in your ear. “Scream for me, let me make you feel good.” His voice echoed in your mind.

“HANZO!” You screamed even louder.

The door burst open and the archer charged in, he took your hand and kissed your forehead. “Shhh,” He cooed. “You are safe, I am here.”

You sobbed into his hand, your hand against his. “Anywhere but here, please I-I can't be in here I can't I-I"

Hanzo paled in realization, he didn't know this was the room. He’d never seen the video sent to Overwatch. Carefully he took you in his arms and carried you out of the room and out of the castle. He sat in a patch of long grass and sat you on his lap, his arms around you and his head on your shoulder.

“Forgive me...I did not know that was…” He looked away, ashamed.

“You don't need to apologize.” You kissed his cheek. “How long was I out?”

“Three days.” Said the archer. “There were supply crates in one of the halls, one had medical supplies...i used your communicator to speak with the doctor. When you didn't wake I...I feared I had lost you.”

You wrapped your arms around him, “I'm never leaving you, I promise.”

“Where do we go now?” Hanzo wondered.

You pressed your forehead to his and kissed him, “Anywhere. I'll go anywhere with you.”

Hanzo decided it would be best for the both of you to return to the town you'd arrived in, at least until you were properly healed. Pain hammered your hip every time you walked so Hanzo carried you from the castle to the town. However he had abandoned his usual bridal style carry and instead gave you a piggyback ride. “It will look more normal” he said.

Once in town you purchased a room at an inn where Hanzo ran a bath to help ease the pain in your hip. You couldn't help but smile at how gentle he was, how he almost seemed to be afraid to cause you more pain. Even now with his body loosely wrapped around your own, the warm water easing both your nerves.

“Hanzo.” You ran your fingers through his wet hair. “Have you ever thought about a makeover?”

He quirked a brow.

“Have you ever thought of reinventing yourself?” You tilted your hand and took his hand. “To be yourself I mean. Don't get me wrong the traditional Japanese look is great but is it who you really want to be forever?”

Hanzo thought long and hard about it. Had he ever broken the norm? Even in his youth he wore the traditional attire his father’s servants picked out. Unlike Genji he never questioned or rebelled against having to wear the clothes. 

Hanzo thought about the fight with his brother in Hanamura, the words of his brother marinated in his mind. “Perhaps it is time…”


	22. Chapter 22

“Would you like this? Or this? What about this one?” Hanzo asked holding up three different magazines. You’d taken Hanzo to a store and let him pick out a few magazines to help him find his own style. The only problem was with every look he came across he sought out your approval.

“Hanzo, it's YOUR look.” You set down a book you'd bought from the store. “Only you know what your heart wants, I don't want you to change for me, I want you to change for _you_.” 

The two of you sat on the floor of your hotel room with magazines scattered all over the floor. Hanzo stroked his goatee in contemplation. 

“There's also the internet ya know.” You turned a page in your book. “If the magazines don't help you can always look online.”

“What is the internet?” Hanzo questioned.

You studied him for a moment, did he really not know what the internet was in such a internet heavy time? You pulled out your phone and opened google, showing it to him. “The internet, Google anything you want and it will show up.”

He took the phone with confusion masked his expression, “How do I?”

With a smile you closed your book and took the phone with a smile, “Here, let me help.” You plopped into his lap and searched guys clothes. Hanzo went stiff as a board, what was he supposed to do with this situation? Yes he'd done...much dirtier things with you but you in his lap felt strange. He remembered Genji used to do such a thing with whatever girl he was courting, he recalled one evening at the Shimada estate during the New Years party Genji had pulled the girl into his lap. 

He thought of Suzuki wondering if she had ever placed herself in his lap. He couldn't recall her ever doing so. Their love very much lacked physical affections, the most they'd ever done in public was brush shoulders.

What was he to do now? Was he to be as handsy as his brother had been or was he to reject your affection? You were so still in his arms he would have thought you'd fallen asleep if he didn't see you scroll through the various pictures of men in different outfits. You talked to him and pointed things out about the outfits but your words fell on deaf ears.

“Hanzo?” You murmured, tapping his cheek.

He jolted, “Hm?”

“Are you alright? You went really quiet.” Concern filled your eyes. “Your face is really red, do you feel sick? Maybe you have a fever.”

He turned an even darker shade of red when you pressed the back of your hand to his forehead, “N-no it is...uhm…”

You thought about your position and realized he was uncomfortable, “Oh, sorry Han-zo!”

He pulled you back into his lap when you tried to leave. “Stay, please.”

You smiled, “Alright.”

His arms came around your waist and his head rested on your shoulder. 

You tilted your head, “How about we go out shopping?”

“Another time,” He agreed pulling you close.

-

The next day you woke with Hanzo’s side of the bed empty and the muffled pitter patter of a shower. You stretched with a yawn and pulled yourself out of bed, “Hanzoooo” You opened the door. “How come you didn't ask me to shower?” 

You sucked in a breath at the sight of the archer, a towel hugged his hips and his hands in his hair. Strands of ebon littered the floor and counter, a pair of scissors in Hanzo’s hands snipped another strand.

He looked over his shoulder, “I did not wish to wake you, you looked very peaceful.”

“What?” You drew a blank and the archer chuckled.

“You asked why I did not tell you I was showering,” He explained and ran a hand through his hair. “Is it to your liking?”

“Hanzo I told you before, _you_ are reinventing yourself, not me.”

After you helped Hanzo fine tune his hair you took a shower and thought about the next step. You thought about the map Hanzo had grabbed from the camp in the black forest. Something hit you like a truck, words you could hear yourself saying. “Blod og våpen…” The words slipped off your tongue like silk yet you didn't understand what language it was. 

You left the shower and dressed before bursting into the room still mumbling the words.

“Are you alright?” Hanzo looked up from his book in concern.

You didn't answer, you grabbed your phone and opened google typing in the words. They had to mean something right? Why were you just now remembering it? You halted in your tracks and stared at the phone wide-eyed. Blod og våpen was Norwegian for blood and guns. Tossing the phone onto the bed you scrambled for the map and searched it over. There were four locations marked in Norway.

“What is it?” Hanzo came to your side.

You pointed at Norway and looked into his eyes, “This is home.”


	23. Chapter 23

Your teeth gnawed into your lip like a dog with a bone, nervousness set in and your stomach shot to your throat. Your eyes never left the map even after you boarded the plane. You were going HOME, you were going to a life you didn't know. You hoped the longer you stared at the map the more it would trigger some sleeping part of your brain.

Hanzo fiddled with one of the strings of his new jacket, Norway was cold so the two of you purchased some heavy winter attire. With the new jacket the archer had gotten into the habit of twirling the strings when in deep thought. He wondered what you would find in Norway...he hoped it wouldn't be disappointment.

Hanzo couldn't get you off the plane when it landed. “My love, we have to go now.”

You sat unmoved, still as a statue.

“Okami.” Hanzo whispered with a light tug on your hand. “Come along.”

Nervous and scared you looked out the window and squeezed tight on the archer’s hand as he dragged you down the aisle. Norway stole the very breath from your lungs.

Roaring mountains went on as far as the eye could see and touched the sea above. Houses of red and yellow sat perched on the border of a pier where small boats sailed. None of it looked familiar, which scared you.

Hanzo kissed your forehead, “Where to first?” 

“Uhm…” You consulted the map that shook in your hands. None of the names sounded familiar. “I...I don't I-”

Hanzo sensed the unease in you and gently rubbed your back, “Shhh we will find it, I promise. How about this one first?”

“Alright.” You read the name, Reine, and your hands shook. 

You lost yourself in the scenery as you and Hanzo traveled to the town. Something pulled you towards the woods, you didn't know what but it felt as though someone lurked in your shadow. 

Reine turned out to be a quaint fishing village without a trace of any technology. They did everything old school, any fish loads that came in were recorded in a notebook and sent off to their designated areas. 

“Hallo!” Greeted one of the fishermen.

Nerves wrapped around your neck and made you suffocate, you blurted “Do you recognize me?! Do you know who I am, please, please tell me you do.”

The man cast a confused expression to Hanzo.

The archer put his hand on your back and soothed your nerves, “We are looking for her family...”

Hanzo talked with the fisherman while you calmed down and tired to remember anything from your childhood. All you could remember were muzzles and cold steel. You clutched blades of grass and took a deep breath, your eyes closed.

A faint warmness consumed you, the grass tickled your hands and your senses. You remembered running, running in an open field and climbing trees. You saw a blurred figure in the distance who bore your hair color, a woman based on her silhouet. The howl of wolves beckoned you to the woods, you saw yourself running with them through the trees.

“Wolves…” You muttered.

Hanzo and the fisherman looked at you.

You pulled out your map and showed it to the man, “Which town is closest to wolves?”

 


	24. Chapter 24

You managed to narrow down your search of towns, while wolves were prosperous in Norway only one town dwelled within their realm. The town was tucked in the mountains farthest from any of the other towns. It also had the closest proximity to active wolf territory. Hanzo surveyed the area before he allowed you to set foot into the village, something to him didn't feel right. It was peaceful?

Normally an area tickled the archer’s senses and alerted him of any possible threat of danger but here he felt nothing but ease. Faint chimes and chirps accompanied the howl of wolves, at their howls Hanzo paid close attention to you. Each time they howled you looked in its direction as if one of them had called your name. The archer kissed your temple with a gentle smile, “We will check the forest afterwards, Okami.”

You smiled at his kindness and tangled your fingers with his, you looked around and tried to find something familiar. Outside a tavern a group of men watched you, one of the men shot up and barreled towards you. Hanzo leapt in front of you bow drawn and loaded.

“Halt!” He barked.

The man skid to a stop and threw his hands up, “Whoa put that down! I am no threat!”

Hanzo snarled, “Where is your proof?”

Shocked emerald eyes met yours, the man’s chestnut beard shifted as he spoke your name. “You've come back, oh thank Odin you're alive!” He pulled you into a hug. 

You blinked and looked up at the man, you didn't know him you didn't remember him, yet how did he know your name?

He smiled and let you go, a hand on your shoulder “Come little one, I will explain.”

You and Hanzo followed the man to his small cottage and sat outside as he served you drinks, he looked to the woods. “Twenty-four years ago you disappeared into the woods, no one found it odd at the time...you often ran and played with the wolves. One day you told your mother you were going to play with the wolves. She told you to be back by sunset but you never returned…”

“What...what happened?” Your hand tangled in your hair, you asked yourself the question more then anyone else.

A sigh rung his throat, “Nobody knows little wolf, we never thought that…that you would come back.”

Without another thought, without listening to Hanzo, you charged into the woods heeding the call of wolves. You're legs burned the faster you ran and you could hear your heartbeat in your ears. Hanzo yelled your name ordering you to stop but you didn't. You ran for three hours before you eventually collapsed, you tumbled to your knees and panted.

Hanzo dropped in front of you and locked a firm grip on your shoulders, “Why?! Why did you keep running when I said-"

You struggled in his hold, “Let go!”

“No.” Hanzo barked. “Listen to me! There is nothing here, the woods are to vast to search. We cannot keep running in without a plan!”

You kicked and tugged, “Hanzo let go!”

He snarled and a growl left his throat, he pulled you into a tight hug, his face burried into the crook of your neck. “I will not lose you again.”

Silence held reign over you, you held your archer close and eased his worry.

Sunset melded into darkness, you and Hanzo decided to make camp in the woods for the night. He held you tight against his chest as the two of you curled up around the fire you'd built. You fell asleep listening to Hanzo tell stories about the constellations.

-

You woke with pain in the back of your head, you're wrist tied to the trunk of a tree. You struggled when you realized Hanzo was missing...his quiver and arrows lay scattered nearby. “Hanzo?! Hanzo!” A battle had happened and you couldn't remember what or who had attacked. Tree branches were broken and blood splattered the ground. 

You heard the call of wolves and mimicked their calls, you imitated the call of a distressed pup hoping it would lure the wolves to you. You kept up the call until your throat set ablaze and your words came out like nails on a chalkboard.

Wolves emerged from the trees, a pack of twelve heeded your call. None dared draw close to you, some sniffed the ground and wagged their tails while others growled at the sight of a human in their wood.

“Help me,” You begged. “Help me out of this trap please, I don't know if you can understand me but someone I love was taken and I have to save them.”

One of the wolves, visibly older and thinner than the others. A female with beautiful silver fur with white tufts, her golden eyed held a sense of kindness. You realized she was the alpha.

“Help me.” You murmured, looking into her eyes. “Please. I won't hurt you, I promise.”

The wolf looked to her pack and let out a howl-bark which signaled the wolves to attack the rope that bound you. You rubbed your irritated wrist and offered a hand to the wolf. She growled softly and moved back a bit, you withdrew your hand and sat still. 

While holding eye contact with the wolf you laid on your belly with your arms and legs pulled tightly to your body, you bowed your head to the wolf. She took a step forward and lowered her nose to your hair, one by one each wolf drew closer till each sniffed you. 

They accepted you, agreed to help you. Once they flocked back to their alpha you ran to Hanzo’s quiver and held it towards them. “Can you track his scent?”

The pack sniffed the bow then sniffed the air and ground, once they'd gotten the scent they threw their heads back and charged as one. You ran with the wolves with Hanzo’s quiver strapped to your back. You would find him.


	25. Chapter 25

Blood splattered though the archer remained silent not rewarding his captors. Gashes and bruises littered his exposed flesh, his jacket hung tattered and torn from his dragons. His strength had yet to return though with what little he had the archer tugged against the chains that bound his wrist.

“Hanzo the dragon Shimada,” A voice rumbled and flipped a coin. “There's quite a pretty resting on your head, four million yen to be exact.”

He snorted, “Is that all?”

“Before I load you onto the truck? No.” He smirked and pointed a thumb at himself. “Name’s Varg, and I'm going down in history as the man who caught the Dragon.”

“What makes you think I will not escape?” Hanzo growled.

A sinister chuckle rumbled in Varg’s throat. “Oh it isn't we’re concerned about, you're just bait pretty boy. We're knocking two birds with one stone here.”

Before Hanzo could inquire as to what Varg meant another man entered the room informing Varg that the truck had arrived.

“Excellent.” Varg sneered and turned to the door. “Time to lure out the wolf.”

Hanzo felt his heart stop and his eyes grow like the Grinch’s heart...oh god it was a trap and he knew you'd walk right into it.

-

Outside the shack you stood a good distance away and watched the truck pull up, your eyes narrowed, something didn't feel right. You looked to the wolves who still lingered at your side, “Go.” You shewed them off. “I can handle it from here, I don't want any of you to get hurt.”

Slowly the wolves departed back to the heart of the forest though the old alpha stood a moment longer and locked eyes with you, you smiled and bowed your head to her. The wolf threw back her head and sang a battle cry. 

You caught sight of two men exiting the truck, both armed with scraps, nothing long ranged. You gnawed on your lip wishing you had your gloves, when you awoke they were missing along with Hanzo and his bow. You plucked an arrow from the quiver, even though you had nothing to shoot it with you hoped it was a scatter arrow. 

You aimed for one of the men's feet, like a pitcher with a baseball you flung the arrow with all your strength. It didn't land anywhere near the man nor was it a scatter arrow. “Dammit.” You hissed and looked at the arrows more closely. When you looked up both men were missing, then you felt something hard slam into the side of your head.

-

“Got her boss!” The truck driver announced coming into the shack. Chains wrapped around your wrist and ankles. 

Hanzo would have fought his restrains to get to you but realized he had to play his cards right, if there was any chance of either of you escaping Hanzo had to act as though he didn't care for you.

“You wasted your time on that one? Surely the price on my head is much higher.” Hanzo snorted.

“Oh it is, Dragon.” Varg circled you, he crouched by your face and clutched it in his hands. “She ain't intended for money.”

“Want me to call Bane? Let him know we got her?” The truck driver wondered.

“Not yet, let me have a little fun with her first.” Varg looked to Hanzo. “You're in for a show Shimada.”

Hanzo growled and tugged his restraints a bit, he couldn't sit by and let this happen. He WOULDN'T sit by and let it happen. If Bane was involved then they were probably aware of your relationship with the archer. Hanzo pulled his chains tighter.

Varg straddled you and kept his eyes locked on the archer as he moved your hair and went to kiss your neck, “It's a shame she's knocked out, it's always better when they struggle.”

Without warning your head shot up and you sank your teeth into Varg’s jugular, an animalistic snarl escaped you as your tore the flesh. Blood splattered and Varg began to choke on his own blood, you bit down harder until he began to struggle. The men who were in the truck stood frozen in fear for a moment before they frantically moved to help Varg, once they separated the two of you you began to fight your restraints. You roared and growled, kicking and pulling against the chains. With all the kicking the chains around your feet became loose, you managed to kick them away.

Hanzo called your name but you didn't listen to him. You weren't there, not mentally at least. You stood hunched over panting heavily, you locked eyes with the truck driver and snarled, you charged at him. When he lifted a tire iron to strike at you you quickly jumped to the side and rammed your head into his gut, he was knocked into one of the walls where you managed to pin him and sink your teeth into his throat. You tore out his jugular and spat it out. The last of the three men ran out of the shack in fear.

You panted and let the man fall to the floor, blood stained your face and clothes. You stumbled and sniffed high and low. You wandered back over to Varg and searched him, you pulled a set of keys from the pocket of his cargo pants. With a blank look in your eyes you wandered to Hanzo and unlocked the heavy lock that kept the archer’s chains bound to the wall. 

Before either of you could reunite a chain wrapped itself around your neck, you roared and struggle as it pulled you back. “Shhh, easy, easy.” Bane murmured as he tightened the chain. “Easy.”


	26. Chapter 26

You growled and struggled to get Bane away from you, you fought the noose around your neck. Hanzo’s eyes searched for his bow but he realized it would be pointless to arm himself with a weapon meant for long range combat. 

“Let her go Bane.” The Archer hissed.

Bane pulled you tighter and smirked, “Or what? You have no weapon thus you have no power.”

You slammed your foot into Bane’s knee and let out a distressed howl, a howl that called the wolves before. You snarled and sank your teeth into Bane’s hand when he tried to cover your mouth. You held him in an iron grip, the more he struggled the more flesh you ripped. 

He rammed his elbow into the side of your head and you went limp in his arms, he tightened the chain and ripped part of your shirt to wrap around his hand. 

Hanzo’s head perked at the sight of a wolf slowly creeping in from behind, it was the old wolf that had aided you. Her golden eyes glimmered in the dim light of the room, Bane didn't even hear her. Hanzo decided to keep it that way.

“How did you escape?” He hissed.

Bane chuckled, “Let's just say the old man isn't as strong as he used to be.”

The archer’s blood ran cold and all color drained from his face, “What did you-"

Before Hanzo could finish the wolf leapt onto Bane’s back, amidst the struggle he lost his grip on the chain around your neck. You fell forward and Hanzo raced to catch you. 

A loud yelp filled the room as the wolf was slung Bane’s back, she skid against the floor coming to a stop once she hit the wall. The wolf laid still. 

Hanzo almost got out the door with you but Bane managed to grab him. The two men struggled resulting in Hanzo dropping you. The old wolf who laid in the corner threw back her head and let out a mighty howl, she was calling her pack. 

Your eyes snapped open as the howl ran through you, you pushed yourself up as wolves in the distance returned the call. You sat up slow and threw your head back, joining them in the call. You growled and locked your eyes on Bane, you charged at him and rammed your head into the side of his rib. He fell to the floor and you pounced on him as the wolf pack flooded the room.

Hanzo watched as you and the wolves tore into the man, his screams of agony slowly died.

You remained still, even after the wolves left Bane’s mangled body to tend to their alpha. You were still as a statue, unblinking and unmoving. 

Hanzo pulled you from the body and rolled Bane onto his side so that when you came to you wouldn't see his mangled form. Once done the archer returned to your side and held you in his arms until you woke up.

Agents of Overwatch arrived as the wolves departed, Jack and Winston were the first to enter. Jack inspected Bane’s corpse while Winston checked on you and Hanzo. 

McCree stood frozen in the doorway.

“McCree, help agent Hanzo to the ship and get Angela treat him.” Winston requested.

“No.” Hanzo gruffed. “Treat her first.”

You still hadn't woken up.

-

A week went by and you still slept, no one other than the agents who had been there were informed of Bane’s death. Reinhardt asked relentlessly, Jack eventually pulled him aside and gave him the news. He told the Crusader that Bane had a bomb, one from Talon most likely. He said they didn't have a choice but to shoot him. Jack knew the Crusader would have a heart attack if he was told the true tale.

Hanzo refused to leave your side, he slept and ate by your bed and only left to relieve himself. Angela promised him that you would wake soon, and you did. 

For three months after the incident you and Hanzo regularly visited Zenyatta for spiritual healing. One day while watching snow fall Hanzo said he wanted to take you to see Hanamura. 

On the anniversary of Genji’s death Hanzo took you there, he showed you the cherry blossom trees and the remnants of his home. You were so in love with Hanamura that you didn't even notice Hanzo get down on one knee and offer you not only a ring but his heart forever.

The two of you got married two weeks later, you and Hanzo stayed with Overwatch but occasionally broke from them to travel the world. You a were both finally happy.


End file.
